Blindness - PurplePhone
by Criztal98
Summary: Su trabajo siempre había sido guardar los secretos más oscuros de aquel lugar, cosas que nadie más que él debía conocer, aquello era solo parte de esas cosas... pero todo había pasado tan rápido que aun seguía sin creerlo o, más bien, no quería creerlo. Fue feliz por tanto tiempo que cuando "eso" sucedió simplemente no pudo enfrentarlo. Se hizo el ciego aquella situación
1. Como todo incio

**Como todo inicio**

La tenue luz de aquella habitación dañaba sus ojos, casi no podía ver nada con la luz de la lampara que hacía no mucho tiempo habían encendido frente suya… aunque siempre había amado las películas de detective donde el policía interroga al sospechoso del asesinato nunca imagino que estaría en una, aunque eso no era una película, aquello era la vida real, estaba involucrado en un asesinato real y, en el fondo, aun no podía creerlo.

¿Puede repetirme como fue que conoció a Vincent Purple? – pregunto la detective mientras se paseaba frente al joven de gafas.

Fui su jefe por un par de años… lo conocí la primera vez que llego a la pizzería – dijo, era la verdad… antes de eso no había visto a Vincent antes.

\- ¿Cuándo fue que conoció a su hijo, Kendal Purple?

\- Esa misma tarde, cuando las clases habían terminado y él entro a la pizzería – confeso – aunque al principio no supe que era su hijo, me enteré hasta un par de semanas despues.

\- Ya veo – susurro ella – Una pregunta más y le dejare libre – él asintió, no tenia opción – ¿Cuál era su relación con el sospechoso?

Aparto la mirada pensando en la respuesta, aunque era clara e incluso la investigadora que se encontraba frente suya la sabía, su relación con Vincent no había sido un secreto desde que comenzaron a salir, ni siquiera para Kenny lo había sido… no se arrepentiria nunca de aquello, pero…

.

.

.

 ** _Dos años atrás…_**

La expresión de Scott cambió de su alegría habitual por sorpresa e incluso asco al ver a quien sería su nuevo empleado, desde que había sido gerente de aquel lugar había visto de todo; desde una chica que aparentaba menos que su edad con un mal carácter, hasta un tipo antisocial que se aparecía y desaparecía cada cinco segundos de su vista… Bueno… tampoco era como si Lance destacara demasiado entre los otros empleados de la pizzería…

\- Entonces… usted es el nuevo empleado – dijo tratando de confirmarlo, más para si mismo que para el otro – ¿Puede repetirme su nombre?

\- Vincent Purple.

\- Y… ¿Puede repetirme porque trae el uniforme de guardia nocturno si, claramente, se le explico que tomaría el turno de día esta semana?

\- Tuve algunos problemas con ese otro uniforme… ademas, creo que el morado va más conmigo.

En definitiva ese tipo estaba loco. Era verdad que trabajaban en una pizzería infantil, era verdad que el lugar no podía estar más hecho Mier…coles por el tacaño de su jefe, era verdad que todos los cinco meseros no podían ser más extraños de lo que ya eran, era verdad que los otros tres guardias no estaban muy bien de la cabeza (al parecer, para trabajar en ese lugar se necesitaba no estarlo… o estar desesperado) pero… ¡Nunca había visto que alguien se presentara con el uniforme equivocado, el cabello como si se acababa de levantar de la cama y con esa actitud tan pedante que traía Purple!

La simple presencía del tipo de cabellos negros-morados (porque si… tenia mechones del cabello pintado de morado atado en una coleta) le incomodaba… y sin mencionar sus ojos… el simple hecho que ese tipo lo viera provocaba que tuviera al piel de gallina, eran grices, casi blancos… como si fuera ciego.

\- Estaras en la Party Room A y B, tienes que cambiar de posición cada media hora hacer una ronda frente a los baños cada vez que lo creas necesario, ayudar a los clientes si necesitan algo y evitar ebrios dentro de las instalaciones – sentencio Scott cerrando un cuaderno que tenia abierto frente suya – si tienes alguna pregunta acerca de las reglas de la pizzería puedes preguntarme a mi o a alguno de tus compañeros.

\- Tengo una pregunta – pregunto aun sentado frente a Scott quien hizo un gesto para que continuara – ¿Enserio algún niño ha hecho popo en el suelo?

\- Te sorprendería saber que esa regla no es, especialmente, para los niños…

Vincent simplemente solto una pequeña risa burlona, como había dicho antes… ese tipo comenzaba a enfermarle, por suerte podía estar libre de él por un buen tiempo mientras él se encargaba de sus propias rondas. Llevo a Vincent por toda la pizzería presentando a los otros dos guardias que trabajarían ese día; Jeremy y Fritz, ademas de presentarle a cada uno de los meseros, a quienes vería muy seguido por el lugar o a casi todos…

\- Freddy es el cantante y lider de la banda, Bonnie es el guitarrista de la banda y ayuda a Chica, quien se encarga principalmente de la cocina, a atender las mesas, Foxy normalmente se mantiene dentro de la Pirate Cove y su trabajo es contar historias a los niños, aunque también ayuda como mesero de vez en cuando – termino de explicar – nunca les llamamos por sus verdaderos nombres, así que no es importante que los recuerdes.

\- La verdad, ni me interesa conocerlos – susurro Vincent, Scott le ignoro.

\- Me falta alguien por presentar… pero… ¿Quién?

\- Scott.

El peli-negro grito girandose cuando escucho una voz atrás suya que casi le causaba un infarto, había jurado que no había nadie atrás suya, pero claro… ahí estaba la persona a la que había olvidado presentar y de quien estaba hablando unos segundos atrás; Lance Glover, mejor conocido dentro de la pizzería como "Golden Freddy". Por su parte, el rubio y el de cabellos morados se miraron por un segundo.

\- Casi me matas de un susto, Lance – regaño Scott al rubio – como sea… Vincent, él "Golden", reemplaza a Freddy como cantante cuando es necesario y también ayuda a Bonnie y Chica como mesero… aunque siempre esta apareciendo y desapareciendo de los lugares.

\- Te lo dije, Scott, soy un fantasma – sonrió Lance – como sea… es un placer.

\- Oye – le detuvo Scott – ¿No necesitabas algo?

\- No… simplemente asustarte es divertido.

De esa forma el rubio se despidio de su jefe y el nuevo guardia de seguridad. Se podría decir que desde el principio Vincent y Lance no tuvieron una buena relación, desde la primera vez que se vieron el uno al otro simplemente supieron que no se llevarían bien… tal vez era porque los dos se parecían mucho y, en un futuro, iban a desear lo mismo.

Luego de que Scott le hubiera enseñado toda la pizzería, era la hora de trabajar, Scott se quedaría ese día vigilandole para ver como era con los clientes… y practicamente lo noto de inmediato; parecía no agradarle los niños y tener una actitud igual de indiferente con los adultos, luego que una madre y su hijo se acercaran a preguntarle donde estaban los baños y luego casi salen corriendo supo que no iba a ser el empleado del mes nunca en su vida… era como Mike multiplicado por 10 en amargura ¿Cómo habían contratado a alguien como ese tipo? Y no mencionar que se la pasaba revisando el maldito móvil.

Estaba a punto de llamar su atención cuando la puerta de entrada se abrío dejando ver a un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños y ojos oscuros entraba al lugar, se veía aterrado desde el momento en que entró, sus ojos estaban llorosos y abrazaba con fuerza un osito de felpa que llevaba en sus manos, busco con la mirada a alguien por toda la sala. Scott pensó en ir con el niño y preguntarle a quien buscaba… seguramente era un niño perdido que buscaba a sus padres y había entrado al ver movimiento, no era la primera vez que pasaba, pero Vincent se le adelanto.

Fue en ese momento en que vio por primera vez el lado tierno del nuevo guardia de seguridad, había borrado esa expresión de fastidio que había mantenido desde que había comenzado a "trabajar", se puso a la altura del niño y hablo con palabras suaves que hicieron que el niño se calmara, luego de eso solo vio como el niño salía corriendo del lugar con una sonrisa en su rostro… Ni siquiera había notado cuando se había acercado tanto a ellos.

\- Oh… ¿Esuchaste algo, jefe? – pregunto Vincent recuperando su personalidad insoportable de siempre.

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- Ah… así que no escuchaste nada – Scott miro extrañado a Vincent por un segundo – No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, él va a estar bien.

\- No respondiste a mi pregunta.

\- Disculpa, Scott – cuando Vincent pronuncio su nombre por primera vez sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, lo había dicho de una forma muy extraña – pero me gusta mantener mi vida privada alejada de mi trabajo… me ha funcionado muy bien, deberías intentarlo.

\- ¿¡Qué tratas de decir!? ¡Yo mantengo mi vida privada alejada de mi trabajo!

\- ¿En serio? Porque desde que me presente a este lugar he notado que no te agrado… soy tu empleado ahora, no quiero ser ni tu amigo ni nada parecido como he visto que los otros lo son… así que agradecería que simplemente fueramos eso; Jefe y subordinado.

\- ¿¡Y tu me dices eso!? – gruño Scott – no hay nada que me haría más feliz…

\- Pues bien… entonces a continuar con nuestro trabajo – dijo Vincent comenzando a alejarse – y, por cierto, sobre ese niño… agradecería que no te le acercaras, nunca.

\- ¿Ahora quien es el que involucra su vida privada en su trabajo?

\- Es por eso mismo que no quiero que te le acerques…

De alguna forma, esas palabras confundieron más a Scott. Por una parte estaba agradecido que no iba a tener que actuar amablemente con ese idiota y, por otro lado, tenia curiosidad sobre porque no quería que alguien conociera más sobre él… Aunque por ahora Scott podría soportar la curiosidad, llegaría el momento en que simplemente caería en la tentación sobre conocer más al nuevo guardia, y esa oportunidad se presentaría en ese pequeño niño.

 **Continuara…**


	2. Secretos de Familia

**Secretos de familia**

Había pasado un par de semanas desde que Vincent había comenzado a trabajar en la pizzería como guardía de seguridad, aunque le seguia incomodando la presencia del guardia ya se estaba acostumbrando a él, incluso su mirada ya no le intimidaba tanto como en un principio. Había notado un par de cosas interesantes sobre Vincent desde que había comenzado a trabajar en la pizzería sin querer: primero que ese niño (quien había descubierto por error que se llamaba Kenny) iba todos los días cuando Vincent estaba de turno, a veces se quedaba en la pizzería haciendo sus tareas en una esquina de una Party Room vacía y otras veces simplemente pasaba a ver a Vincent y luego se iba.

Lo segundo había sido que ese no era el único trabajo de Vincent y que estudiaba leyes durante el fin de semana, eso lo había notado una vez que lo encontro estudiando en la sala de empleados. Ademas de que lo había atrapado una mañana mientras caminaba a la pizzería repartiendo el correo por unas calles cercanas a la pizzería... La verdad es que aquello le había sorprendido bastante, todos sabían que cualquiera que se acercara a trabajar a Freddy's Fazbear Pizza o no estaban bien de la cabeza o estaban desesperados, pues bien, Vincent parecía estar en ambas situaciones.

\- Disculpe – escucho que lo llamaban, era la voz de un niño, se giro viendo al pequeño que ya conocía solo de vista desde hacía un par de semanas, Kenny – Estoy buscando a mi papá... ¿No sabe donde puede estar?

\- ¿Tu papá? – pregunto Scott sorprendido – Creo que no lo conozco, si quieres podemos llamar a...

\- Kendal – la voz de Vincent hizo sorprender a Scott por un segundo, nunca lo había escuchado tan serio desde que le había conocido – ¿Qué te he dicho de hablar con desconocidos?

\- Lo siento papá.

Scott solo vio como el pequeño niño corría hasta donde estaba su empleado quien le levanto en brazos mientras volvía a hablarle en el tono cariñoso que siempre le había hablado cuando estaba en ese lugar, por su parte, Scott continuaba en shock ¿papá? ¿Vincent era el padre de ese niño? Los miro juntos por unos minutos examinando cada uno de los gestos de ambos... la verdad es que ya había encontrado cierto parecido entre ambos pero... ¡Nunca pensó que ese desconsiderado guardia de seguridad que odiaba a los niños podía ser padre!

\- ¡No quiero ir a casa de la abuela! – el grito de Kenny le había hecho regresar a la realidad – por favor... no me quiero quedar con la abuela, ella me odia.

\- Kenny, ya hablamos de esto, no puedo cuidarte cuando estoy trabajando y no puedo dejarte solo en casa.

\- ¿Por qué no? Ya soy un niño grande.

\- Ya lo sé – rió Vincent revolviendo los cabellos de su hijo – Pero es peligroso que un niño se quede solo en casa por mucho tiempo...

\- Vincent – le llamo Scott acercandose a ellos – disculpa pero... si quieres él puede quedarse en la sala de empleados, nadie puede entrar ahí sin autorización y podrías ir a verlo cada vez que quieras – Vincent miro algo molesto a Scott por unos segundos – es solo una sujerencia, ademas... tampoco puedes obligarlo a ir a un lugar donde no quiere ir.

\- Esta bien – suspiro para luego mirar a Kenny – puedes quedarte con dos condiciones: uno, quiero tus tareas completas cuando termine mi turno y dos, si necesitas algo vendras directo a buscarme a mi para decirme ¿entendido?

\- ¡Si, papá!

\- Bien... entonces te llevaré a la sala de empleados.

Bajo al pequeño de sus brazos, este tomo la mano de su padre mientras lo seguia por los pasillos de la pizzería, Scott iba detrás de ellos sin decir nada hasta que llegaron a la sala de empleados que en ese momento estaba vacia, normalmente se mantenía vacía, ademas de él y Vincent todos preferían ir a otro lado en su hora de almuerzo. Tan pronto como Kenny se quedo en el escritorio de madera que había en esa sala, saco sus cuadernos y comenzó con sus tareas, Vincent solto un suspiro cuando salío del lugar junto a Scott.

\- No sabía que eras padre – dijo Scott antes de que regresaran a las Party Rooms – Me sorprendes...

\- Casi nadie lo sabe, te lo dije... me gusta mantener mi vida privada de mi trabajo separados, no quiero que nadie me considere más que a los otros solo porque soy padre soltero.

\- Sé que no te gusta que me meta en tu vida personal pero... ¿Dónde esta su madre?

\- Murió – una respuesta seca y directa, caracteristica de Vincent... luego suspiro – hubieron algunas complicaciones en el parto y ella no pudo sobrevivir... desde entonces he estado solo con Kenny.

\- Ya veo... lo siento...

\- No lo hagas – Scott miro a Vincent por un segundo – Mi ex suegra se ha empeñado por quitarme la custodia de Kenny desde que nació... usa como excusa unos problemas con alcohol y drogas que tuve cuando era joven para hacerlo, por eso no puedo permitir que se quede solo y por eso despues de la escuela siempre tiene que ir a casa de su abuela materna aunque esta se la pase diciendo tonterías acerca de su mamá o de mí... soy un desastre.

\- No digas eso – trato de animarlo – No te conozco mucho, pero eres mejor que muchos padres que he visto en lo largo de mi vida... ademas – suspiro – lo hubieras dicho antes... la sala de empleados siempre esta vacía, puede quedarse aquí despues de clases hasta que tu turno termine... incluso si quieres puedo mirarlo de vez en vez cuando tu no puedas hacerlo.

\- ¿Estas seguro de eso? – pregunto Vincent, a pesar de que trataba de ocultar la emoción de su voz, no era algo fácil de ocultar – es decir... ¿No es una molestia para ti?

\- Oye, trabajamos en una pizzería para niños... me agradan los niños, tener a Kenny aquí sera un placer.

\- Gracias, Scott...

Esa había sido la primera vez que veía la sonrisa de Vincent, no una sonrisa sarcastica como acostumbraba... era una sonrisa sincera y amable. Así fue como Kenny comenzo a quedarse en la pizzería despues de clases, a veces Scott se quedaba en la sala de empleados jugando con Kenny o ayudandole con las tareas hasta que terminaran su hora de almuerzo. Habían días en los que incluso le era raro no ver al pequeño niño por la pizzería.

\- ¡Scott! – La voz de Kenny salundandolo ya era algo que se había acostumbrado a escuchar casi todos los días, exepto los fines de semana en que Vincent no trabajaba.

\- ¡Kenny! – saludo cuando el pequeño niño poniendose a su altura y correspondiendo a su abrazo – ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu papá no trabaja hoy.

\- Ya lo sé – y hablando del rey de Roma, Scott levanto la mirada hacía Vincent, era raro verlo con ropa de calle, una casmisa morada, pantalones de lona y una chaqueta de cuero café – pero alguien quería aprovecharse de mi descuento de empleado y me chantajeo para que almorzaramos aquí.

\- ¡Scott! ¡Scott! – llamo otra vez el niño – ¡Mira! ¡Saqué 10 en el examen de matemáticas!

\- Y también quería presumirte eso – completo Vincent mientras que Scott recibía la hoja con el resultado – gracias por ayudarlo en sus tareas...

\- No ha sido nada, la matemática es algo que se me da muy bien – bromeo Scott acomodando sus lentes – entonces... bienvenidos a Fre-

\- Bueno... Kenny también quería pedirte algo – interrumpio Vincent empujando levemente al pequeño – adelante.

Scott bajo la mirada al pequeño niño castaño, estaba realmente sonrojado por lo que fuera que fuera a pedir en aquel momento, el pequeño abrio la boca decidido a decirle a Scott lo que fuera que quería decirle en ese momento... bueno... eso hasta que escucharon una voz que hizo saltar a Scott.

\- Oye Scott – Lance otra vez había aparecido detrás de Scott interrumpiendo la conversación y a punto de darle un paro cardiaco – hay unos niños cerca de Parts&Services... deberías ir a ver que sucede.

\- Lance, no soy el único guardia de seguridad aquí – gruño Scott mirando al "oso" dorado y señalando a donde Mike estaba mandando a la Mier** a un par de niños con la mirada... recapacito, se giro a ver a Kenny – iré a ver que sucede, volveré pronto, Kenny...

\- En realidad aun tengo algo de trabajo pendiente – hablo Vicent antes de que Kenny pudiera decir algo – así que será mejor que nosotros nos retiremos... nos vemos el lunes.

\- Pero papá...

\- Vamos Kenny... no interrumpamos más el trabajo de Scott...

Vicent se despidió de Scott con una media sonrisa antes de salir otra vez con Kenny... de alguna forma, Scott se sentía mal al ver como Vicent y Kenny se retiraban del lugar, esa había sido una de las primeras veces en las que había odiado su trabajo como guardia de seguridad... por otro lado, Lance parecía disfrutar como el descuidado guardia de cabellos morados se retiraba del lugar visiblemente molesto...

 **Continuara...**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial! Feliz año nuevo a todos!

Realmente me gusta mucho escribir las escenas de Kenny :3 es tan lindo, por otro lado Golden me esta comenzando a caer gordo y eso que solo estoy comenzando XD... amo a Golden, pero él y SpringTrap son los mejores antagonistas para ciertas relaciones.

Por supuesto, no es como si voy a dejar a mi querido Goldy sin amor, es solo que mi querido Goldy seguira siendo el antagonista de la historia hasta dentro de unos cuantos capitulos más :3 igual, es posible que también intercale algunas escenas en el presente del interrogatorio de Scott, si a ustedes les parece saber que es lo que esta sucediendo con Scott en el presente.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, prometo que para esta semana saldra el capitulo tres de este fic, así que atentos ;D Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Tarde Lluviosa

**Tarde lluviosa**

Si había algo que odiaba de ese lugar era el clima… sino llovía al menos estaba nublado, no se sorprendería si quiera si una familia de vampiros viviera en los bosques de aquel lugar… si, tenía que dejar de ver películas para adolescentes.

Scott había pasado toda la tarde encerrado en la pizzería por culpa de Mike y los destrozos que este había causado junto con Foxy la noche anterior… no había salido de su oficina ni siquiera porque la cocina se incendió o porque un niño había roto tres reglas de la pizzería… tendría que recompensar a Jeremy después por hacer su trabajo fuera de la oficina.

\- Has comido algo al menos ¿no? – pregunto Vincent entrando a la oficina con una caja de pizza y un par de sodas medianas – sé que no te gusta pero…

\- Está bien, estoy muerto de hambre – sonrió Scott dejando el papeleo de un lado – gracias a ese par de idiotas he tenido que recortar aún más el presupuesto…

\- No entiendo, se supone que esta es la mejor pizzería del pueblo ¿Por qué prácticamente estamos en la banca rota?

\- Fue un accidente hace mucho tiempo – suspiro Scott nuevamente – eso arruinó la reputación de la pizzería y perdimos mucho dinero… ha sido difícil sobrevivir después de eso.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Como eres nuevo aquí dudo que lo conozcas… Cinco niños desaparecieron de una fiesta de cumpleaños y fueron hallados sin vida días después dentro de los antiguos animatronics.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

\- No lo sé… en ese tiempo aún era un guardia de seguridad como tú, estaba en mi puesto cuando me llamaron por radio para decirme que cinco niños habían desaparecido… Por mucho que la policía busco nunca encontraron al culpable… hasta hoy muchos creen que fue un guardia.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con los otros guardias?

\- Bueno… los únicos guardias que quedamos de ese tiempo somos Kevin y yo… sabemos que no pudo ser uno de nosotros porque estábamos en la misma sala cuando sucedió, los otros guardias… bueno… también desaparecieron junto con el antiguo jefe de guardias, yo tome su puesto y heme aquí…

\- Increíble… y yo que pensé que era más seguro ser guardia de una pizzería infantil.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por un fuego cruzado – sonrío Scott mirando a la nada – al menos… es seguro una vez que te acostumbras al sistema…

Vincent observo a Scott por un momento… por un segundo se preguntó cuánto tiempo tenía en esa pizzería y todo lo que había visto. Desde que la madre de Kenny había muerto, ellos se encontraban mudándose cada vez que él cambiaba de trabajo… de hecho… la primera vez que cambio de trabajo fue por el mismo Kendall, su trabajo anterior le pedía viajar demasiado y nunca estaba en casa, conocía a sus suegros y sabía que no era buena idea dejar a su hijo con ellos a menos que quisiera que este se convirtiera en su peor enemigo por lo que abandono su trabajo y, junto con este, su carrera universitaria que estaba a punto de terminar.

Retomo años más tarde cuando encontró un trabajo de medio tiempo con horarios más accesibles para estar con su hijo y continuar estudiando a correspondencia, claro… nada de esto le agradaba a sus suegros que habían tratado de quitarle la custodia de Kenny desde que este había nacido, por lo que en esos momentos estaba hasta el cuello con demandas y tenía que demostrar que era capaz de hacerlo todo… Era verdad que cuando era joven había tenido varios problemas con la ley, tantos que casi le llevaron a perder su trabajo un par de veces o a dormir en una celda una que otra noche, pero habían pruebas suficientes que indicaban que había cambiado y estaba capacitado para cuidar de su hijo…

\- ¿No la extrañas? – la pregunta de Scott le sorprendió por un segundo, no entendía a quien se refería – la… la madre de Kenny, perdona que me entrometa pero… ¿estuvieron casados por mucho tiempo?

\- No… de hecho… nos casamos cuando supe que estaba embarazada – Scott le miro sorprendido, Vincent rió… lo sabía, él no era la mejor persona del mundo – te lo dije ¿verdad? Tuve problemas de alcoholismo y drogas, ella también… nos conocimos en la rehabilitación, años después nos volvimos a encontrar y tuvimos una especie de aventura después de una noche de copas…

\- Ya veo…

\- No te pongas así, no es como si nunca hubiera querido tener un hijo – sonrío Vincent – y, ante la situación… creo que fue mucho mejor así…

\- ¿Situación? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Soy gay.

Scott casi escupe la bebida ante la confesión de Vincent… a veces simplemente le sorprendía lo directo que este podía ser, es decir… Él no era homofóbico, ni mucho menos, además Vincent no era el primer empleado homosexual que tenía en mucho tiempo (¡Por Dios! ¡Si Mike y Jeremy no podían ocultar su relación ni a una niña de 4 años que les pregunto si eran novios y les pidió que se besaran en medio de su fiesta de cumpleaños!), pero simplemente le sorprendía lo directo que podía ser Vincent en algunos momentos.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto cuando el pelinegro se había calmado – perdona… suelo ser demasiado directo, es una mala costumbre.

\- Está bien – tocio – creo que me puedo acostumbrar…

\- Espero que no te moleste lo que acabo de contarte.

\- No… es solo que… preferiría que fueras más considerado y no soltaras las bombas a la nada – suspiro – simplemente me sorprendió… es decir… Eres… mucho más diferente de lo que creí que eras cuando llegaste aquí por primera vez; te veías como un idiota irresponsable y resulta que eres padre soltero con dos trabajos y estudiante de derecho… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Que me confesaras… ESO era lo que menos esperaba… ya ni siquiera yo sé que carajos estoy diciendo… solo… – volvió a suspirar, trataba de calmarse… sonrío – eres sorprendente…

\- Lo sé – sonrío Vincent – soy asombroso.

\- Y la humildad no es una de tus cualidades…

\- Suelen decírmelo.

La conversación continúo por unas horas más, Vincent dejo a Scott solo para que terminara su trabajo en la oficina y con la excusa que tenía que ir a buscar a Kenny a la escuela por el clima.

La tarde continuo en silencio para Scott mientras trabajaba en el papeleo hasta que el guardia nocturno tuvo que informar a Scott que ya podía irse a casa. Fuera seguía lloviendo, cosa que no sorprendió a Scott… al parecer sería otra noche en la que tendría que llegar a su casa mojado hasta los calcetines, suspiro a punto de dar un paso hacía la lluvia para mojarse, asombrosamente, camino y no se mojaba, miro al cielo siendo imposible gracias a una sombrilla negra.

\- ¿Qué? – se giró encontrándose con su compañero de cabellos morados – ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?

\- No iba a dejar que mi _jefe_ llegara como gato mojado a su casa – sonrío justo cuando un pequeño niño castaño con un impermeable de rana salía detrás de él – además… Kenny insistió.

\- Al parecer le una a Kenny – sonrío Scott mirando al pequeño – gracias… pero no vivo muy lejos, puedo caminar.

\- ¿Dónde vives?

\- 12 de la Calle West…

\- ¿En el edificio Autum? – Scott le miro sorprendido.

\- Si… ¿lo conoces?

\- No puedo creerlo – rió Vincent – vives en el mismo edificio que la abuela de Kenny, tal vez la conozcas… Adeline Morton.

\- ¿¡Vieja Loca Morton!?

Scott cubrió su boca después de gritar eso sonrojado, miro a Kenny por un segundo y después a Vincent quien estaba tratando de no reir… ¡Claro que conocía a la señora Morton! Había tenido tantos problemas con esa maldita vieja desde que había comenzado a vivir en esos apartamentos 7 años atrás… no le sorprendía que Vincent tuviera tantos problemas con su suegra, a esa mujer le gustaba llamar al servicio de emergencias hasta porque una abeja se metía en su casa, estaba seguro que las operadoras del 911 ya la tenían fichada ¡Y ni hablar de su maldito gato!

\- Y-yo… n-no tengo una buena relación con… la señora Morton…

\- Se nota – por fin comenzó a reír Vincent a carcajadas – pero no te preocupes… no creo que alguien se lleve bien con ella.

\- Scott tiene razón – hablo Kenny – ¡La abuela esta loca!

\- Kenny – regaño Vincent – ¿Qué te he dicho sobre hablar mal sobre tu abuela?

\- Que solo lo haga en casa…

\- Exacto – suspiro Vincent sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo – bueno, dejando eso de lado… ¿quieres que te lleve o no? De todas formas, el edificio Autum nos queda de paso…

\- ¡Si, Scott! – animo Kenny – ¡podemos llevarte!

\- Si insistes – suspiro Scott mirando a Kenny – ¿Cómo me puedo negar?

\- ¡Si!

Kenny salió corriendo hacía el coche de su padre que estaba estacionado al otro lado del restaurante, cerca de la salida, mientras saltaba de charco en charco. Vincent suspiro mientras caminaba junto a Scott bajo la sombrilla… por un segundo Scott se sintió avergonzado de aquella situación.

\- Scott – llamo Vincent mientras caminaban – sobre lo que te dije en la oficina esta tarde… Si la señora Morton llegara a enterarse de todo lo que te dije hoy ella…

\- Puedes confiar en mi – interrumpió Scott – Eres un buen padre… la señora Morton debe de estar más chifada de lo que pensé para que no pueda verlo…

\- Gracias – sonrío Vincent cuando ya estaban frente al auto y Kenny subía a la parte trasera de este – Eres un buen amigo después de todo…

Scott sonrió mientras subía al auto del de cabellos morados… entre más conocía a Vincent, más le sorprendía, no era la persona que había pensado que era en un principio, la curiosidad que sentía antes por conocer más a su nuevo empleado se había convertido en eso… sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a disfrutar de los momentos que pasaba junto a Vincent y Kenny. Había vuelto a sentir como era pertenecer a una familia.

 **Continuara...**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

Como que ni se me nota que Kenny no le gusta quedarse con su abuela, verdad? Alguna razón tendra ¬w¬ Además... estoy comenzando a pensar que Kenny shippea a su padre con Scott nwn eh dicho que amo a ese niño? Hasta me da pena el final que va a tener...

Pero no se preocupen, vamos a tener a Kenny por mucho tiempo más, aún así prepárense para que rompa sus corazones :3 no me hago responsable de nada ahora que lo he advertido.

Pero bien... pasando a un punto importante: este fic comenzará a ser publicado de forma semanal (o cada dos semanas) cada sábado o viernes a partir de esta semana (exceptuando hoy que estaba muy impaciente para publicar n.n)... este año no garantizó ser puntual en las actualizaciones... agradezcan a mis profesores de la universidad... así que posiblemente publiqué un semana si y dos meses no... exagerando un poco... espero... de todas formas espero tener ya para esta semana al menos otros tres capítulos listos para publicar y no tener tantos problemas con mi computadora como el año pasado.

No tengo ni fruta idea de cuando inició clases de nuevo, así como puede ser este lunes puede ser en febrero -.-" así que no voy a prometer nada hasta que tenga en claro todo y cómo van a ser mis horarios...

Así que... feliz inicio de año, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y... nos leemos pronto!


	4. Intermisión I

**Intermisión I**

Dejo de hablar al concluir con la historia de como había conocido a Vincent Purple y su hijo, ella sabía sobre la relación que este tenia con el sospechoso pero al parecer había más en aquella historia que lo que se le hizo ver cuando le dieron el caso.

Scott aun se encontraba sentado en aquella mesa de metal en medio de la habitación oscura iluminada únicamente por la luz que se filtraba a través de las persianas de la ventana y la lampara que estaba sobre la mesa de interrogatorios. Scott suspiro dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana, la mujer que estaba parada frente suya le miro curiosa ante esa acción… habían pasado casi una hora en ese lugar y no veía que pudieran terminar pronto aquello.

A pesar de que ambos adultos se encontraban cansados de esa historia, cada uno de una forma muy diferente, sabían que necesitaban más tiempo para terminar con eso… sabía que aun le quedaba mucho tiempo para permanecer en aquella habitación junto a esa mujer.

\- Ya me ha dicho como conoció a Vincent Purple y su hijo – hablo por fin la investigadora – pero hay algo que aun no me queda claro… usted dice que la relación de este con su suegra no era buena ¿Qué tan mala podía llegar a ser?

\- La señora Morton no quería a Vincent, simplemente no se soportaba verlo, después de que lo conocí comencé a notar todas las… locuras que ella hacía para que separasen a Kenny de Vincent…

\- ¿Cree que ella tuvo algo que ver con el caso? – Scott no dijo nada – por favor, necesito toda la información que pueda darme.

\- Lo sé… pero… realmente no sé que decir sobre eso. La señora Morton era capaz de hacer lo que fuera para separar a Kenny de Vincent, aunque realmente era más una cuestión de orgullo…

\- ¿A que se refiere?

Se quedo en silencio por un momento, al parecer estaba reflexionando sobre lo que estaba a punto de decir… desde que había comenzado el interrogatorio ella había notado que Scott Phone no era el tipo de persona que se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos y hablaría sin pensar… sabía las consecuencias que eso podría tener, sabía que aquello era un asunto de vida o muerte y no podía jugar con ello.

\- Su hija había sido una drogadicta que tuvo relaciones con prácticamente un extraño y quedo embarazada, tuvo la suerte que este "extraño" aceptara su responsabilidad y que no fuera cualquier imbécil que se le hubiera cruzado en el camino ¿Cómo cree que se sintió luego que le otorgaran la custodia al padre?

\- Bueno… tengo entendido que el señor Purple se caso con ella ¿verdad?

\- Exacto… Vincent acepto la responsabilidad y se convirtió en un padre responsable después de la muerte de su esposa… a pesar de su pasado… creo que eso era lo que le costaba aceptar a la señora Morton, no soportaba saber que un hombre al que su hija había conocido en un lugar de desintoxicación continuara con su vida mientras que su hija había muerto por dar a un luz un hijo de este…

\- Tengo entendido que la madre de Kendall Purple, Mallory Purple, consumió drogas aun durante parte de su embarazo ¿usted sabe algo sobre eso?

\- Era un asunto que no me convenía… quería a Kenny como un hijo y amaba a Vincent… ¿por qué tendría que preguntar sobre su ex esposa? Vincent me conto varías cosas por su propia cuenta y la Señora Morton se la pasaba contando maravillas de su difunta hija… pero nada que sea de verdadero interés para el caso.

\- Entiendo…

No pregunto más sobre ese tema, era notable que hablar sobre la esposa fallecida de Vincent Frost molestaba de alguna forma a Scott Phone, o tal vez era hablar sobre su vecina… Scott solto un suspiro, al parecer estaban lejos de salir de aquel lugar esa tarde. Fuera… la lluvia comenzaba a caer lentamente, dejando que su sonido al chocar contra la tierra llenara la sala que se encontraba en silencio, preparada para que Scott continuara con su relato.

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente!

Aquí traigo el capitulo de esta semana, cada cuando voy a poner una intermisión para dar como una introducción a la otra parte de la historia y se vayan figurando que fue lo que sucedió para que Scott se encuentre en esa situación con la policía y donde esta Vincent en el presente :3 aunque estoy segura que más de uno de ustedes ya tienen sus teorías de lo que sucedio (y para que no se olvide que todo esto sucede durante un interrogatorio n.n).

Bueno... gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo aunque fuera así de corto y nos leemos pronto!

P.D: Ya este lunes entro a clases -.-" así que si no actualizo un día... tengan por seguro que es porque estoy sepultada bajo libros, adios vacaciones...


	5. ¿Amigos?

**¿Amigos?**

Los pocos días que descansaba eran los peores… no exageraba, a veces prefería estar en su trabajo que tener que soportar las quejas de su vecina, quien resultaba ser la suegra de uno de sus empleados y ahora también amigo; Vincent Purple. Y no era como si no disfrutaba de quedarse un día en casa, descansar de todo el alboroto que sus compañeros provocaban o los niños que rompían la mitad de las reglas de la pizzería sin considerar lo peligroso que eso podía ser… dejarle todo eso a Mike por un día (a veces lastimaba no poder darle las responsabilidades a Jeremy por ser el más joven) le daba el tiempo necesario para relajarse… lo malo era que no podía descansar en su apartamento viendo televisión o leyendo algo gracias a su nada querida vecina…

\- ¡Phone! – escucho el grito fuera de su apartamento seguido por los molestos golpes a su puerta – ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo señora Morton? – pregunto en un suspiro abriendo la puerta.

\- Ya que me lo preguntas, si – respondio esta entrando en el apartamento de su vecino, simplemente apartando a Scott del medio – esta tarde, como ya lo sabes, tengo mi juego de bingo anual, ya sabes… esa vez en el año en el que me reuno con todas mis amigas del…

Scott solo escuchaba un "bla bla bla" salir de la boca de su anciana vecina… conocía la historia de la noche del bingo desde que se había mudado a ese edificio… las veces en las que su día libre y la noche de bingo de su vecina coincidían siempre terminaba haciendo las compras de esta ¿Por qué no se negaba? Simple, toda aquella pobre alma desafortunada que se negaba a hacerle un favor a la señora Morton terminaba en su lista negra.

Aun recordaba el día en que la señora Morton le pidió a esa chica del apartamento 1D que regara sus plantas y esta se negó… al día siguiente su apartamento estaba inundado. Nadie sabía que clase de brujería usaba la Señora Morton en sus vecinos, pero si terminabas en la lista negra de esta… podías ir buscando otro apartamento lejos de esa ciudad.

\- Por lo que me preguntaba si podrías cuidar de mi nieto – las palabras de la Señora Morton, más exactamente "Cuidar" y "Nieto" le hicieron regresar al presente – no te preocupes… el pequeño Ken es un niño adorable…

\- D-Disculpe, señora Morton – hablo Scott interrumpiéndola de la siguiente historia – pero… ¿me esta pidiendo que cuide de su nieto?

\- No te sorprendas que una jovenzuela como yo tenga nietos – a veces le daba miedo su vecina… otras no sabía si llamar a un exorcista o correr al baño para devolver su comida – Perdona que te pida esto, entenderé sino quieres… pero el idiota de mi yerno tiene que trabajar esta tarde y no quiero que lo deje con una niñera cualquiera…

\- N-no… esta bien… puedo hacerme cargo.

\- ¡Perfecto! – casi grito – tengo que ir al salón para que arreglen mi peinado – camino hacía la puerta y se detuvo frente a esta – por cierto… este será nuestro pequeño secreto, no puedo decirle al perdedor de mi yerno que dejare al pequeño Ken con un desconocido.

\- No se preocupe, señora Morton… yo cuidare de su pequeño nieto.

La señora Morton salio del departamento de Scott con una sonrisa. Cuando la puerta estuvo asegurada nuevamente, Scott corrió hasta donde estaba su móvil para llamar a su compañero de trabajo… a veces era bueno que su vecina olvidara por completo que él trabajaba en esa pizzería del demonio (eso… o no sabía que su "perdedor yerno" también trabajaba ahí), al menos sentía justo llamar a Vincent para que se enterase de eso.

\- Vincent al habla – escucho la voz del pelimorado al otro lado de la línea, Scott se sonrojo por un segundo, la voz de Vincent le indicaba que acababa de despertar… no sé había dado cuenta que aun eran las 5:30 de la mañana… ¡maldita costumbre de levantarse temprano! – ¿Scott? ¿Sucede algo?

\- Eh… lo siento si te desperté.

\- ¿Despertar? – pregunto en un bostezo – ¿Qué hora es?

\- ¿¡No dormiste en toda la noche!? – pregunto… o más bien regaño – Vincent… ¿Qué demonios estuviste haciendo toda la noche?

\- Nada muy importante… solo tenia que termina un proyecto para entregar esta tarde, creo que me quede despierto toda la noche sin notarlo – Scott rodo los ojos… Vincent necesitaba una niñera, no Kenny – No te preocupes… estaba a punto de tomar mi novena taza de café… ¿Necesitas que trabaje hoy?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – incluso había olvidado porque le llamaba – eh… ¡cierto! La señora Morton me acaba de decir que hoy ella cuidara de Kenny ¿es cierto?

\- Si, lo dije en mi solicitud – volvió a bostezar – necesito hacer un viaje que me tomara todo el día para entregar ese maldito proyecto… así que le pedí que cuidara de Kenny hoy ¿Por qué? ¿Te dijo algo?

\- Algo así… ella tiene algo que hacer esta noche, por lo que me pidió que lo cuidara… aunque ella realmente no sabe que nos conocemos.

\- Típico… ella cree que _aun_ soy un vago que se la pasa borracho todo el mendigo día – gruño – lo siento… primero porque ella te pida esto y segundo por no poder hacer nada…

\- Esta bien, Kenny puede quedarse conmigo cuando quieras.

\- En serio te agradezco que me hayas informado…

\- Descuida, para eso están los amigos…

No escucho una respuesta inmediata de Vincent, estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Vincent le interrumpió para agradecerle de nuevo y colgar. La reacción había sido extraña desde el punto de vista de Scott, aunque en esos momentos decidió no pensar mucho en eso, de por si Vincent ya era una persona extraña.

Paso lo que seguía de la mañana limpiando y ordenando su apartamento, a veces olvidaba que vivir solo significaba tener que hacerlo todo por tu cuenta… claro, no era como si tuviera su apartamento TAN desordenado (más tarde se daría cuenta que su apartamento era una tacita de té comparado con el desastre de lugar donde Vincent y Kenny vivían) pero al menos quería quitar algunas cosas que consideraba peligrosas para un niño de 7 años. La vieja Morton llego un poco después de medio día a su departamento junto con un pequeño castaño.

\- Perdona otra vez por este favor, Scott – se disculpo… irónicamente, la ropa que esa anciana llevaba y la sonrisa en su rostro decía de todo… menos que lamentaba dejar a su nieto con su vecino que prácticamente era un desconocido para ella… al menos no se lo había dejado al pedófilo del quinto piso – pero no podría dejar al pequeño Ken solo en casa o llevarlo al juego y que sea aburriera de estar conmigo y mis amigas…

\- No se preocupe… lo entiendo – aunque no entendía del todo porque esa mujer no podía cancelar su juego o decirle a Vincent que simplemente estaba ocupada… oh, es cierto… ¡Es una maldita hipócrita! – yo cuidare de su nieto, señora Morton, no se preocupe.

\- Cuento contigo, Scott – guiño un ojo – Compórtate con Scott, Ken, no queremos que tenga una mala impresión tuya ¿verdad?

\- Esta bien…

\- Vendré por ti más tarde, pórtate bien.

Scott giro los ojos cuando la mujer mayor se iba por el pasillo diciendo cosas que ni él ni seguramente Kenny les interesaba. Cuando Scott cerro la puerta Kenny por fin pudo suspirar y relajarse, solto un suspiro moviendo los brazos de forma un poco exagerada, demostrando lo feliz que estaba por no tener que estar toda la tarde con su abuela.

\- Buena actuación, Kenny – alago Scott – pero sabes que no es bueno que mientas a tu abuela ¿cierto?

\- Lo sé… pero si ella se enterase que tu conoces a papá ella buscaría otro lugar donde dejarme – dijo bajando la mirada, por el tono de su voz sabía que eso había sucedido antes – prefiero estar contigo, Scott.

\- ¿Te ha dejado con otra persona antes? – pregunto poniéndose a la altura del pequeño.

\- Si… un par de veces…

\- Kenny… ¿Por qué no le has dicho nada de eso a tu papá?

\- Porque… porque mi abuela me dijo que si le decía a papá sobre esto… ella… ella me iba a… a separar de él – los ojos de Kenny se llenaron de lágrimas – ¡No quiero separarme de papá, Scott! ¡Por favor, no le digas nada!

\- No lo hare, te lo prometo – susurro limpiando las lágrimas del pequeño – vamos… deja de llorar… no me gusta verte así, ese será nuestro secreto ¿bien?

Asintió mientras limpiaba las lágrimas restantes con su manga y volvía a sonreír. Sin que Scott lo esperase, el pequeño se lanzo a sus brazos sujetándole por el cuello y ocultando su carita en el pecho… se sorprendió al principio, había convivido mucho tiempo con Kenny y eran pocas las veces en las que este era así de expresivo, devolvió el abrazo al pequeño mientras escuchaba como este hipaba una última vez.

\- Vamos – susurro cuando el pequeño niño había roto el abrazo – según tu abuela no has almorzado ¿cierto? No soy muy bueno en la cocina, pero podemos hacer algo con eso ¿verdad?

\- Seguro eres mejor que papá – bromeo el pequeño – él solo sabe preparar pan tostado…

\- No sé porque no sorprende de Vincent – suspiro – entonces… ¿Quién cocina en tu casa?

\- ¡Yo lo hago! – Scott le miro sorprendido – Una vecina de nuestra antigua ciudad me enseño a cocinar cuando era pequeño, así que yo cocino para papá y para mi.

\- Me sorprendes, Kenny…

" _Aunque tendré que darle una charla a Vincent sobre los niños y el fuego_ " pensó mientras caminaba a la cocina con Kenny detrás de él. Había aprendido a cocinar por simple pasatiempo a decir verdad… su madre era una chef increíble, aun guardaba un par de sus recetas, pero hasta que comenzó a vivir solo no tuvo la necesidad de preparar nada por su cuenta, una vez que comenzó a vivir por su cuenta había aprendido muchas cosas. Su primer mes viviendo solo había sido un desastre, ahora podía jactarse de mantener su apartamento más o menos limpio y comer comida cacera al menos tres veces por semana.

Al final termino cocinando junto con Kenny, le sorprendió lo bien que este sabía cocinar a decir verdad, por un segundo pensó que frente suya tenia al próximo ganador de Junior Master Chef… el menú había sido simple; la receta de su madre de Pasta Alfredo con camarones con algo de pan recién horneado para acompañarlo.

\- ¡Esto esta delicioso, Scott! – exclamo Kenny probando el primer bocado.

\- Es algo realmente simple – rió Scott – puedo enseñarte a prepararlo cuando quieras.

\- ¿¡Podemos cocinar juntos otra vez!? – pregunto emocionado, Scott simplemente asintió – ¡Genial! Nunca puedo hacer estas cosas con papá…

\- Lo sé… tu papá es un hombre muy ocupado…

\- No es por eso… papá quema el cereal con leche – comenzaba a preguntarse como es que Vincent había sobrevivido a él mismo – Es divertido estar contigo, Scott…

\- A mi también me gusta estar contigo, Kenny – susurro revolviendo los cabellos del menor – puedes venir cada vez que quieras.

\- Scott… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro, lo que quieras.

\- Tú… ¿Tú quieres a mi papá?

La pregunta le sorprendió al escucharla, desde que Vincent le había confesado que era homosexual no había pensado más en eso, ni siquiera sabía si Kenny lo sabía o no… Bueno… Vincent le había confesado además que desde que Kenny había nacido él no había salido con nadie más, incluso sabía que a Kenny no le gustaba hablar sobre su madre y que la única que le hablaba de esta era su abuela cuando se quedaba con él.

Tomo un trago del jugo de frutas que habían preparado para, por decirlo de alguna forma, bajar la sorpresa…

\- Claro… somos amigos después de todo.

\- N-no me refiero a eso... – Scott le miro confundido – tú lo sabes ¿verdad? Que papá… Solo se caso con mi mamá porque estaba embarazada de mi… que él nunca la quiso…

\- Kenny, esas son cosas de adultos – le interrumpió – ¿Quién te dijo eso?

\- No importa – Scott sabía que no tenia que insistir en ese tema – pero… sé que papá te quiere a ti… yo lo sé, nunca lo había visto tan feliz con nadie como lo es contigo, por eso… quiero saber si tu también lo quieres.

\- Yo… – suspiro – no lo sé, Kenny… lo siento, no puedo responder a tu pregunta por ahora…

\- Entonces… ¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa? – Scott asintió – Tu… ¿Puedes ser mi mamá?

Si la primera pregunta le había sorprendido, esta le había quitado la respiración por completo… miro la cara sonrojada del pequeño niño que se encontraba frente suya, tenia la edad suficiente para saber lo que significaba esa pregunta y lo que implicaba. Había pasado relativamente poco tiempo desde que se conocieron, claro, en ese tiempo había convivido bastate con Kenny dentro de la pizzería.

\- Si eso te hace feliz – suspiro Scott desordenando los cabello de Kenny – aunque… tal vez sea mejor ser como un "hermano mayor" para ti… ¿estas bien con eso?

\- Si – respondió con una sonrisa – Scott… te quiero…

\- Y yo a ti, Kenny…

Lo que siguió de la tarde fue prácticamente normal, ayudo a Kenny a hacer un par de tareas que tenía, jugaron unos juego de mesa que Scott tenia guardados por ahí y le dejo ver un par de películas. Al final, el pequeño se quedo dormido en el sofá de Scott… justo a tiempo para que su vecina llamara y pidiera que su nieto se quedara en su casa por un inconveniente que había tenido para regresar, al parecer iba a ser él quien entregara a Kenny a Vincent a la mañana siguiente.

Durante esa noche, continuo preguntándose sobre lo que Kenny le había dicho es tarde… ¿Quería a Vincent? Se había convertido en un buen amigo para él, eso era cierto, pero… de ser amigos a sentir algo por él había un largo trecho, sin embargo, una pregunta vagaba por su mente ¿Realmente quería a Vincent solo como un amigo?

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

¿Alguna vez he dicho que me gusta escribir las escenas con Kenny? :3 Realmente amo a Kenny, es que es un amor de niño... y shippea PurplePhone, yo lo sé...

Pero bueno, ya en los próximos capitulos se desarrolla más la relación de Vincent y Scott n.n ((como cosa graciosa, la semana pasada escribi "Vincent Frost" en lugar de "Purple" y hasta el día siguiente me di cuenta XD me acostumbre tanto a ese nombre que no lo puedo evitar))... la verdad es que no sé que opinan, si hacer que Vincent se haga el difícil o darle el síndrome de Onodera a Scott... solo digo que una opción traera escenas un poco más dramaticas y la otra algo cómicas n.n así que opinen que les gustaria ver, drama o comedia.

Por cierto, es posible que no actualice cada semana por culpa de la Universidad (tengo 5 proyectos de investigación para este semestre T-T y se supone que tendría que estar haciendo el reporte de una película y leyendo la Divina Comedia pero... el frío me gana) así que me disculpo de antemano...

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto!


	6. ¡No es amor!

**¡No es amor!**

Tal como predijo, así fue, a la mañana siguiente la señora Morton volvió a llamar para indicarle que su yerno iba a recoger a Kenny temprano, de alguna forma esperaba que eso le enseñara a no dejar a su nieto a cuidado de otros cuando era su responsabilidad, por otra parte… no sé quejaba de cuidar a Kenny otra vez en el futuro (cosa que era casi segura que haría).

\- Perdona las molestias – se disculpo Vincent esa mañana, Kenny aun dormía, por lo que tuvo que llevárselo en brazos para no despertarlo – al menos fuiste tu y no un desconocido…

\- Para la señora Morton soy un "desconocido"… no creo que puedas confiar en ella.

\- No tengo opción, mientras que ella insista en quitarme a Kenny no puedo hacer mucho con mis antecedentes… ella tiene las de ganar.

\- Es una mujer superficial y egoísta – bufo Scott – eres un buen padre, Vincent… no deberías menospreciarte de esa forma, consigue un mejor empleo, aprende a cocinar y listo, #BestFather4Ever.

\- Kenny te dijo que queme el cereal con leche ¿verdad? – comenzó a reir – no es tan fácil hacer eso… pero gracias… otra vez, disculpa las molestias.

\- No fue nada.

Vincent se despidió de Scott en ese momento, estuvo a punto de cerra la puerta cuando recordó un par de cosas que habían sucedido el día anterior… dos en particular… aunque había prometido guardar el secreto de Kenny sobre lo que hacía su abuela, no había prometido nada sobre aquella confesión. Solo quería saber si era cierto, así que siguió a Vincent hasta donde estaba.

\- Oye – le llamo cuando estaba a medio pasillo, suspiro – Kenny me dijo algo extraño… él dijo que… tu me "querias" o algo así…

\- Por todos los cielos, Kendall – suspiro Vincent mirando al techo – por favor… olvida cualquier cosa que te haya dicho sobre eso, a veces dice cosas sin pensar y…

\- Realmente no me molesta – se encogió de hombros interrumpiendo – solo… me sorprendió un poco al principio…

\- Solo olvídalo – insistió – no quisiera perder tu amistad por… por una confesión hecha por una tercera persona que es un niño de 7 años.

\- ¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Estas enamorado de mi?

\- Si lo fuera… ¿Qué harías? – no respondió, restrocedio un par de pasos ante la duda – Lo imagine… Por favor, solo olvídalo, hagamos como si eso nunca sucedió, te quiero… pero si solo podemos ser amigos, lo aceptare, no quiero que nada cambie en nuestra relación de ahora, Scott.

\- Eres un idiota ¿sabes? Solo estas hiriéndote a ti mismo con esa respuesta.

\- Nos vemos en el trabajo…

No alcanzo a detenerlo otra vez, el ascensor había llegado justo a tiempo para que el bajara, por suerte o infortunio, era la señora Morton la que bajaba del ascensor en ese momento en el que Vincent se iba junto con Kenny. Scott solto un suspiro justo al tener a su vecina a su lado.

\- Un perdedor por completo ¿no crees? – pregunto mirando el ascensor otra vez – sigo sin creer que tenga la custodia de mi nieto.

\- _Perdería la poca fe que me queda en la humanidad y las autoridades si usted tuviera su custodia_ – murmuro entre dientes.

\- ¿Dijiste algo, Scott? – pregunto la anciana mirando a su vecino.

\- Nada… ¿Qué tal su juego?

\- ¡Maravilloso! No creeras todas las cosas que…

Escuchaba parlotear a su vecina a su lado, más no prestaba atención a nada de lo que decía, volvió a ver el ascensor donde su empleado y amigo había bajado… Tal vez lo mejor para ambos era olvidar aquella confesión. Sin embargo, esa confesión había sido el detonador, no podía dejar de cuestionarse sobre ello y cada vez se le iba a hacer más complicado ver a Vincent solo como un amigo… no podía aceptar sus sentimientos, pero no quería rechazarlos…

.

.

.

¿Por qué le daba tantas vueltas a ese asunto? Simplemente el hombre a quien consideraba su amigo y quien su hijo le había pedido que fuera su "madre" le había dicho que lo amaba indirectamente al mismo tiempo en que lo rechazaba ¿Qué tenia de malo eso? Scott no podía definirlo… le había estado dando vueltas y vueltas al asunto de Vincent desde la mañana del domingo cuando él fue a traer a Kenny a su departamento. No era como si se encontrara enamorado de Vincent ni nada por el estilo, no, claro que no…

¡Pero ya habían pasado tres malditos días y el imbécil continuaba actuando como si nada hubiera pasado! ¡Estúpido! ¡Mis sentimientos, idiota! Continuaba hablándole como un amigo, Kenny continuaba llegando a la pizzería y ahora le abrazaba cada vez que le veía, no habían tocado el maldito tema sobre esa "confesión" y ni siquiera se había dignado en aclarar ese maldito asunto desde el domingo por la mañana, estaba que se volvía loco por culpa de ese…

\- ¿Scott?

\- ¡He dicho que no es amor! – grito saliendo de sus pensamientos abruptamente y notando la cara de confusión que tanto Chica como Bonnie tenían frente suya – ah… disculpen ¿Se les ofrece algo?

\- Lo que nos faltaba… un uke con síndrome de Onodera en la pizzería – se burlo Chica – Scott, respeto tu vida privada, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como fujoshi preguntando de todos modos… ¿Quién se te confesó?

\- ¡Amy! – le regaño Bonnie brindándole un coscorrón a la rubia quien comenzó a llorar dramáticamente – no le hagas caso, Scott… comió demasiada azúcar en el desayuno.

\- Descuida… de todas formas no entendí ni la mitad de lo que dijo – sonrío Scott – ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?

\- Solo queríamos recordarte que este fin de semana que viene lo tenemos libre Amy y yo… ya sabes, ya es… "esa" época del año.

\- Oh… cierto, no se preocupen, enviare la notificación más tarde para que la autoricen, les aviso mañana.

Scott era el único que conocía el pasado de los meseros de ese lugar, mantenían las identidades y pasados de los empleados en privado por diferentes razones… Bonnie y Chica (mejor llamados Amy y Benjamín Claire) eran hermanos, habían escapado de casa cansados del maltrato de sus padres y comenzado a trabajar en la pizzería cuando aun eran menores de edad, actualmente Bonnie tenia 22 años y Chica 19. A lo que se referían con "esa" época del año era al cumpleaños de su hermano mayor quien había muerto meses antes de que ellos escaparan, todos los años iban a visitar su tumba a su ciudad natal que estaba a casi un día de viaje.

Todos tenían historias diferentes que les habían llevado a esa pizzería, él no era la excepción, por eso siempre que le era posible ayudaba a sus compañeros en ello.

\- Gracias Scott – hablo Chica con una sonrisa – tengo trabajo en la cocina… nos vemos más tarde.

\- Nos vemos, Chica – se despidió Scott viendo a la rubia salir por la puerta – ¿Algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar, Bonnie?

\- Bueno… de hecho si – hablo el conejo de cabellos purpura – Ahora que ya se fue la fujoshi… ¿Me puedes explicar que sucede entre tu y la _uva con patas_?

\- ¿Uva con patas?

\- Vincent Purple – suspiro Bonnie – "Uva con patas" "Berenjena" "Purple Guy" Son solo algunos de los apodos que le tenemos entre los meceros… como si no supieras ya que les tenemos apodos a todos en la pizzería.

Scott solo se encogió de hombros, sabía perfectamente que los meseros tenían sus pequeñas conversaciones donde todos los guardias siempre salían bailando para bien o para mal… más de una vez les encontró hablando sobre Mike o Kevin e incluso les había encontrado hablando sobre "Phone Guy" (tenía que dejar la maña de contestar llamadas con su típico "hello, hello"). No había esperado que Vincent ya tuviera un apodo tan rápido… o más de uno en realidad…

\- Pero no me cambies de tema – suspiro Bonnie – ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ustedes dos? Estos últimos días has estado… más extraño de lo que ya acostumbras ser.

\- Digamos que… Kenny me dijo algo extraño.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me pregunto si quería ser su _mamá_ – suspiro Scott – también me dijo que… bueno… Kenny me confeso que Vincent estaba enamorado de mi, cuando se lo pregunte a Vincent este no negó nada… de hecho… me lo confirmo…

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? – pregunto el conejo encogiéndose de hombros – a mi Foxy me lo confeso en medio de una de sus actuaciones… recuerda que en este lugar no hay "gente normal".

\- No es eso… es solo que… me dijo que lo olvidara – gruño Scott recostándose en su nada cómoda silla – he estado dando vueltas al asunto desde el domingo por la mañana… ¡No sé ni siquiera que demonios siento por esa maldita Uva con Patas!

\- Scott, de uke a uke… Si vas a esperar a que Vincent dé el primer paso, estas muerto. No sé mucho de Vincent (por no decir nada) pero si es como el idiota de Foxy, te aseguro será mejor que tu des el primer paso…

\- ¿Cómo puedo dar el primer paso? Y… más importante aun ¿¡Por qué demonios crees que soy uke!?

\- Lo obvio no se pregunta, Scott… y… sobre la primera pregunta, tu vas a saber como darlo –guiño un ojo – no te puedo ayudar mucho con eso… lo siento, además, tengo que regresar al trabajo antes de que Freddy se ponga como loco porque estoy perdiendo el tiempo y no encuentra a Golden.

\- Gracias, Bonnie… creo…

\- Cuando necesites consejos, búscame…

Sonrío cuando vio al chico de cabellos purpura dejar la oficina, solto un suspiro antes de dejar la tableta sobre el escritorio y seguir con su rutina como el jefe de guardias y vigilar que sus compañeros no hayan quemado aun a algún niño por romper alguna regla de la pizzería.

Ciertamente, en ese momento no tenia ni idea sobre sus sentimientos acerca de su _amigo_ , pero no quería dejar todo aquello como si nada… no podía olvidar aquella confesión, aun menos si había sido Kenny quien se lo había dicho. Le gustaba estar con ellos, se sentía cómodo estando con ellos y no podía evitar sentirse… feliz…

\- Hola Scott – le saludo Vincent pasando atrás de él.

\- ¡Que no es amor! – volvió a gritar sin pensar…

Vincent simplemente le miro confundido, Scott se había sonrojado hasta las orejas, dijo unas palabras sin sentido y salió corriendo hacía otra habitación. Bonnie observaba a la lejanía junto con Foxy, ambos se miraron el uno al otro por un segundo… iba a ser un largo camino para ese par…

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa!

A nuestro querido Scott le dio el sindrome de Onodera XD ((Chica.- ¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo antes de que se propague!)) no fueron muchos los comentarios, pero me ire más por le lado de la comedia entonces... ¿Alguna vez he dicho que amo a Kenny? En el próximo capitulo si hay alguien que no lo ama aun, me asegurare que lo amen :3

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, solo hare esta pregunta: ¿Quieren Fonnie en la historia también?

Nos leemos pronto!


	7. El plan - primera parte

**El plan - primera parte**

\- Bienvenidos damas y caballeros a "como curar el Síndrome de Onodera" con su anfitrión, Bonnie the Rabbit – saludo Bonnie a la nada – Para este capitulo, tenemos que ayudar a cierto pelinegro de lentes con obsesión por su teléfono a que acepte que esta enamorado de cierta Berenjena con patas...

\- ¿Qué haces amor?

Bonnie se giro a Foxy que acababa de entrar al apartamento que compartían desde hacía un par de semanas. Se había acostumbrado a usar el nombre de "Bonnie" la mayor parte del tiempo... pero ser Benjamín cuando se encontraba en el departamento que compartía con su novio era relajante, dejar de usar las orejas de conejo y el traje de mesero para ponerse lo primero que encontraba en su ropero: unos shorts negros algo ajustados y una camisa blanca de mangas largas.

Claro, también habías veces en las que los fetiches de su novio le llevaban a usar orejas y cola de conejo... pero eso era lo de menos, él mismo admitía ser un pervertido y que le gustaba cada uno de los _juegos_ de su pareja.

\- Oh... nada, solo me gusta _jugar_ a que rompo la cuarta pared – sonrío inocente el peli lavanda a su pareja – Ya sabes... como si estuviéramos en la historia de alguna chica de 19 años forever alone que se la pasa frente a la computadora escribiendo fanfic de sus juegos o series favoritas porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

\- Bien... como tu digas – suspiro Foxy sentándose en el sofá café que tenían en el departamento, admitia que su pareja a veces podía ser un poco raro – por cierto... ¿Qué con eso del Síndrome de Onodera? Chica me estuvo hablando algo sobre... ya sabes... sus cosas raras de anime.

\- Es que parece que la uva con patas se le confeso a Scott de manera indirecta (por no decir que fue Kenny quien le dijo a Scott que Vincent estaba enamorado de él) pero Scott niega que pueda ser amor... a eso le llamamos Síndrome de Onodera Ritsu, un terrible padecimiento que solo pueden padecer los ukes y algunos semes, cuando estos dicen "no es amor" al sentimiento que tienen hacía otra persona.

\- Bien, doctor Bonnie... tal vez quiera explicar mejor la cura de esta... "enfermedad".

\- Realmente es simple de curar si uno quiere – hablo mientras se sentaba en el regazo de su pareja abrazándole por el cuello mientras hablaba coquetamente – simplemente tienes que admitir que estas enamorado, darte cuenta que lo que sientes al estar junto a _esa_ persona, las mariposas en el estómago, el calor que supe hasta tus mejillas cuando dice tu nombre, admirar cada una de sus facetas... es amor...

\- Presiento que tu nunca padeciste de eso ¿cierto?

\- Nop – negó subiendo mejor al regazo de su pareja, quedando frente a frente con sus piernas rodeando la cintura del otro – me es imposible negar que estoy enamorado de ti... además, es tonto, negar que estas enamorado solo porque el otro es del mismo sexo digo... el amor es amor, no importa si es un hombre o una mujer, ni la diferencia de edad o raza... si eso importara es sería solo... una mentira...

\- Me alegra que pienses así, conejito.

\- Y debería de hacerlo – hablo contra los labios de su pareja, sonrío al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y tomaba una maleta que estaba cerca de la puerta – porque vas a pasar un lindo fin de semana en abstinencia mientras que Amy y yo vamos a la tumba de nuestro hermano, así que pórtate bien.

\- ¿¡Qué!? Bonnie... no me vas a dejar... ¡Bonnie!

Había gritado algo tarde, pues el peli lavanda ya se había ido a la habitación que compartían a empacar. En serio... a veces se arrepentía de amarlo tanto, Bonnie sabía como ser sexy, sabía como manipularlo para hacer todo lo que quisiera, prácticamente lo tenia en sus manos y podía destrozarlo en el momento en que quisiera, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese conejito... Y sabía que Bonnie era el indicado para ayudar a curar el "Síndrome de Onodera" en Scott.

.

.

.

Soltó un suspiro mientras que el conejo peli lavanda que estaba frente suya terminaba de limpiar las mesas de la Party Room, era jueves por la mañana, esa tarde tendrían una fiesta de cumpleaños y tenían que tenerlo todo preparado para cuando los padres del niño llegaran a la pizzería solo para ajustar los últimos detalles. Scott había aceptado hablar con Bonnie sobre el asunto del Síndrome imaginario que él y Chica se habían inventado el día anterior...

\- Entonces... ¿Querias preguntarme sobre el Síndrome de Onodera? – pregunto Bonnie sentándose frente a Scott en la mesa – dime: ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Primero... me gustaría que dejaras de insinuar que estoy enamorado solo porque he estado con la cabeza en las nubes solo por lo que ese idiota me dijo...

\- ¿Has tenido novia?

\- ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

\- Limítate a responder

\- No... pero no sé que tiene que ver con...

\- ¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez?

\- No realmente...

\- Entonces, no sabes como se siente enamorarte de una persona – sonrío Bonnie apoyándose sobre la mesa – Sin embargo... has estado pensando en lo que te dijo Vincent por toda la semana y no puedes sacarte de la cabeza su confesión ¿Acaso no es más que obvio que, al menos, él te gusta?

\- ¡Son tonterías! – gruño Scott apartando la mirada, ligeramente sonrojado por el comentario del menor – no puedo estar enamorado de Vincent... es mi amigo... y es un hombre...

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

\- Q-que...

No tenia excusa, realmente no sabía que decir... ¿Qué tenia que ver con que Vincent fuera un hombre y además también fuera su amigo? Bueno, no quería perder su amistad si algo salía mal, aunque había comprobado que Vincent tampoco quería eso... ¿Por qué tenia tanto miedo de expresar sus sentimientos a quien se había convertido en su mejor amigo?

\- No tienes excusa Scott...

\- Aunque este enamorado (cosa que espero que no) él me dijo que lo olvidara... ¿No seria mejor así?

\- Nop... por el contrario, ignorar sus sentimientos solo les estará haciendo daño a ambos... si la Uva con Patas esta enamorado de ti entonces lo ha estado ocultando por alguna razón... tu lo conoces mejor que yo, deberías de saber porque lo ocultaría aun después de que te dijo que era gay.

\- Bueno eso... espera... ¡¿Cómo sabes lo que Vincent me dijo!?

\- Mi pasatiempo es espiar a las personas... pasaba por tu oficina cuando ustedes conversaban y no pude resistir escuchar un poco.

\- ¡Eso es violar la privacidad de las personas!

\- Dejemos eso de un lado por un momento ¿quieres? Necesitamos sacarte a Onodera de adentro antes de que comiences a insistir que "no es amor" a los cuatro vientos...

\- ¿tienes más de esos síndromes imaginarios?

\- Una vez conocí a un tipo que tenía el "Síndrome de Miroku" – se unió Chica a la conversación – le pedía matrimonio a casa chica que veía... le di una patada en la entrepierna.

\- No seguire preguntando... ustedes dos me dan miedo – susurro Scott mirando a los hermanos – aun así... ¿Cómo pretendes "curar" ese síndrome imaginario de mi?

\- Ya lo veras – guiño Bonnie un ojo – dentro de una semana ustedes dos serán novios o dejare de llamarme Bonnie the Rabbit.

No estaba muy seguro de aceptar el plan de Bonnie... pero tenia que admitir que, realmente, no sabía si estaba enamorado o no de Vincent... quería negarlo, pero cada vez aquellas palabras se le hacían más falsas, aceptaría el plan de ese par de hermanos solo porque realmente quería saber la verdad sobre sus sentimientos.

Sin saberlo, fuera de aquella Party Room, un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos negros escuchaba aquella conversación. Lance golpeo la pared que estaba detrás de él... pasara lo que pasara, no permitiría que esa Uva con Patas se quedara con Scott, haría lo que fuera porque eso nunca sucediera.

 **Continuara...**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

Primero que nada... me disculpo por no actualizar la semana pasada, pero la nación del fuego ataco y hasta ahora estoy descansando de tanta tarea... y digo descansando porque aun no he terminado, así que por este motivo es posible que suba capitulo una vez cada dos semanas si tengo suerte, de otra forma terminare publicando una vez cada dos meses (exagero).

Pero bien... sobre el capitulo: la verdad es que siempre había querido hacer un Bonnie de este estilo :3 y me estoy divirtiendo mucho al hacerlo y, como muchos de ustedes quisieron que agregara Fonnie, los capitulos que se vienen tendrán mucho Fonnie pero aun teniendo de protagonistas a la uva con patas y al señor ring ring.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto!


	8. El Plan - Segunda Parte

**El plan – segunda parte**

Tendría que comenzar a buscarse un nuevo nombre, eso pensaba Bonnie mientras veía como Vincent ignoraba por completo a Scott durante toda esa semana. Luego de que hubiera regresado de su viaje junto a su hermana noto como Scott y Vincent parecían realmente distanciados… había intentado preguntar a Scott que había pasado entre ellos, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue una orden de ir a limpiar los sanitarios de las mujeres. Al menos le había pedido limpiar los servicios femeninos y no los masculinos… si había algo que odiaba era entrar a esos baños, incluso comenzaban a haber leyendas sobre los baños de los hombres en la pizzería.

\- Parece que no todo va muy bien ¿cierto? – pregunto Foxy cuando vio pasar a su novio con la cubeta y un trapeador en las manos, Bonnie estaba realmente molesto – vamos, conejito… sabes que no podemos meternos en la vida privada de Scott aunque quisiéramos.

\- Al menos me hubiera dicho que demonios paso en lugar de simplemente mandarme a limpiar los baños como si yo fuera el conserje…

\- Deberias de estar feliz que te envio a los sanitarios de mujeres – suspiro Freddy apareciendo junto a Chica, ellos también llevaban una cubeta y trapeador – por lo visto nuestro amigo del teléfono esta molesto por algo…

\- ¿A ustedes también los mando a limpiar los baños? – pregunto Bonnie con las orejas gachas… podrían ser falsas, pero eso no impedía que, por alguna sobrenatural razón, estas se vieran afectadas por el estado de animo de su dueño, cosa que sus amigos continuaban sin entender.

\- No… solo disfrutamos de la pestilencia de los baños de hombres – gruño Chica, realmente esta se estresaba cuando Scott se enfadaba – ¿Por qué rayos Scott esta tan furioso de todas formas?

\- Creo que tiene que ver con lo que paso con Vincent…

La voz de Mike sorprendió a los cuatro meseros. Mike, que junto con Jeremy, también tenían cubetas y trapeadores… Realmente Scott tenia algo con enviar limpiar los baños a cualquier cosa que se atreviera a hablar con él cuando estaba enfadado, de hecho comenzaban a creer que lo hacía incluso por impulso… ¿Para qué enviar a todos los trabajadores de la pizzería a limpiar los mismos baños?

Pero eso era un tema para otro día, en esos momentos tenían que centrarse en por que Scott estaba enfadado.

\- ¿Dices que paso algo con Vincent? – pregunto Chica.

\- Hasta donde Fritz pudo comentarnos hasta antes de salir corriendo, si – continuo hablando Jeremy – parece que ellos se encontraron en la mañana justo cuando Fritz había terminado su turno y estaba a punto de salir, dijo que los escucho a Vincent decirle algo a Scott relacionado con que era mejor que él dejara de ver a Kenny por un tiempo… Dijo que Scott parecía realmente molesto por eso…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – pregunto Bonnie sorprendido.

\- Dijo algo así como que Kenny había pedido a Vincent que invitara a Scott a los actos del día de la familia a su escuela o algo por el estilo – Mike hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al hecho – realmente no lo sé, hombre… Fritz estaba demasiado agitado, parecía que solo quería salir corriendo, escapar de la ira de Phone…

\- Creo que no entiendo del todo la relación…

\- La relación es que el pequeño Kendall Purple shippea a su padre con nuestro querido Scott – hablo Bonnie otra vez, Foxy comenzaba a tensarse por la mirada que Bonnie tenia en esos momentos, sabía que su novio tenia una idea y siempre que Bonnie tenia una idea algo salía mal – Kenny esta tratando de unir a su padre y a Scott… eso me da una gran i-

\- ¡NO!

Al parecer Foxy no era el único que sabía que los planes de Bonnie siempre resultaban en la destrucción de media ciudad. Por el bien del restaurante y la poca salud mental que los guardias de seguridad aun poseían preferían que Bonnie no tomara las riendas por completo… aunque era cierto también que él era el único que podría hacer que Scott y Vincent comenzaran a salir juntos.

\- Mis planes no son tan malos – se quejo Bonnie haciendo un puchero – además… no creo que todos ustedes quieran continuar sus "carreras" limpiando los baños de una pizzería para niños, ¿cierto?

Los guardias se miraron entre si, era cierto que ya demasiado malo era tener que pasar noches enteras en aquel restaurante que se decía que estaba embrujado (y que podrían comprobarlo si quisieran) como para además pasar el resto de sus vidas sobreviviendo en una pizzería maldita limpiando baños con el miserable sueldo que recibían.

\- Bien… me apunto a tu plan – Mike fue el primero en hablar – Solo… no quiero verme involucrado si la cocina explota otra vez…

\- Apoyo a Mike – suspiro Freddy – hare lo que sea necesario para no pasar por esto otra vez… pero no quiero tener problemas con el jefe de nuevo, así que es mejor que mantengas a tu novio bajo control esta vez, Fox.

\- ¿Por qué yo? – pregunto Foxy sorprendido por la decisión del líder de la banda.

\- Porque eres al único que escucha…

\- Si claro – suspiro Foxy – Bien… estoy dentro.

\- Si puedo evitar limpiar otro váter, todo sea en nombre del amor – apoyó Chica.

\- A tus ordenes, Bonnie – sonrío Jeremy.

\- Bien – salto el conejo de cabello morado – ¡Solo queda esperar a que el pequeño Kenny salga de la escuela para comenzar con el plan "PurplePhone"!

No había forma en la que nada podría salir mal, ese era uno de sus mejores planes hasta el momento.

.

.

.

La investigadora miro con una ceja alzada a Bonnie quien parecía estar orgulloso de recordar aquel día.

\- ¿Qué sucedió después? – pregunto.

\- El plan era realmente simple… solo necesitábamos que Kenny hiciera que esos dos se dieran cuenta que ambos se gustaban entre si y que no importaba lo que la abuela de Kenny pensara sobre eso… afortunadamente todo resulto mejor de lo que había esperado.

\- ¿Fue a partir de ese día en el que el Purple y Phone comenzaron a salir como pareja?

\- Más o menos… aun habían un par de personas que se oponían a la relación entre Scott y Vincent, de hecho… si me lo pregunta a mi, sigo culpando a la señora Morton por lo que le sucedió a Kenny… después de eso Vincent no volvió a ser el mismo… y tampoco Scott…

\- ¿Puede terminar de narrar como Scott Phone y Vincent Purple comenzaron como pareja, señor Claire?

\- Me saltare los detalles de como junto a los demás meseros y guardias arreglamos el lugar para la cita y logramos que Kenny participara ¿esta bien?

\- Adelante.

.

.

.

Faltaba una hora para la hora de cierre, ese día tocaba el turno de Kevin, Scott se estaba preparando para dejar todo listo a Kevin, ya había grabado las instrucciones en la cinta de ese día y dejado la cinta para que fuera reproducida justo cuando diera media noche como todos los días, había pedido a Chica que preparara una refacción para el guardia de esa noche y la dejara en el horno antes de retirarse.

\- ¿Todo listo, Jefe? – pregunto en tono de burla Mike recostado en la puerta de metal abierta de la oficina.

\- Si, solo quiero revisar la batería de respando una ultima vez antes de retirarme.

\- ¿Sabes? Siempre me he preguntado porque grabas esos molestos mensajes para nosotros – Scott miro a Mike con la ceja alzada – bien… a veces son útiles, pero son molestos, te pones a divagar.

\- Yo no divago…

\- Lo haces – aseguro Jeremy con su abrigo puesto – Mike… Todo listo.

\- Gracias, vamos.

\- ¿vamos? – pregunto Scott confundido mientras era empujado por Mike – ¿Dónde?

\- Es una sorpresa.

\- La ultima vez que quisieron darme una sorpresa la cocina se incendió.

\- No nos lo recuerdes – susurro Freddy, quien los esperaba en la puerta de una pequeña terraza que se encontraba atrás de la pizzería a la que solo podían acceder los empleados – juramos nunca más seguir un plan de Bonnie ese día…

\- Y seguimos haciéndolo – susurro Jeremy esta vez.

\- ¿Plan de Bonnie?

\- Así es – saltó Bonnie de la nada – lo prometido es deuda, Scott…

\- ¿Qué? Pe-pero… yo… yo no…

\- Te quejas luego – gruño el conejo empujando al de gafas dentro de la terraza – Ahora no es momento de quejarse, suerte.

\- ¡Bonnie!

\- Wow… parece que ninguno de tus empleados te respeta realmente.

Reconoció la voz de inmediato, no tuvo siquiera que girarse para saber que se trataba de Vincent. No había intercambiado palabra con la uva con patas desde la mañana en la que este le pidió que no se acercara a Kenny, luego que discutieran y mandara a todos a limpiar los ba… oh… así que de eso se trataba todo.

\- Maldición – susurro girándose para ver a Vincent – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Por lo que veo… lo mismo que tu – suspiro recostado en la cerca de alambre que rodeaba el estrecho lugar – aunque fue Kenny el que me trajo a este lugar casi a rastras…

\- ¿Kenny?

\- Si… antes de que me empujaran y cerraran la puerta me dijo que había algo que tenía que hablar con alguien y no nos dejarían salir hasta que todo estuviera claro.

\- Pues creo que lo dejaste todo muy claro esta mañana – gruño Scott recostado sobre la puerta – así que no veo de que hay que hablar.

\- Lo mismo digo…

Silencio. Un incómodo silencio los rodeo.

Ambos sabían que había algo más de lo que tenían que hablar… ¿pero como comenzar con el tema? Ni siquiera ellos sabían quien tenia que comenzar con el tema. Scott escucho como Vincent suspiraba y sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros junto a un encendedor de su chaqueta.

\- No creí que fumaras – hablo Scott para romper el silencio.

\- ¿Te molesta? – pregunto Vincent mirando al de lentes de reojo mientras trataba de encender su cigarrillo – maldición – estaba a punto de rendirse cuando Scott extendió su propio encendedor hacía él – gracias…

\- Esta bien… seguro pasaremos aquí un buen rato antes de que ellos se rindan – suspiro – ¿Tienes otro?

\- Toma – lanzo la cajetilla hacía Scott junto con el encendedor.

\- Gracias…

Silencio otra vez, pero esta vez no duro tanto como la primera vez.

\- Creo que no tuve que decirte lo que te dije esta mañana – susurro Vincent sin mirar a Scott – si Kenny quiere invitarte a su acto escolar no tengo derecho a pedirte que lo rechaces… lo siento…

\- Tienes tus razones…

\- Más bien son solo paranoias – suspiro – desde que la madre de Kenny falleció… he tenido miedo de que alguien quiera alejar a Kenny de mi por mi pasado, creo que a muchos aun les cuesta entender que he cambiado…

\- Es estúpido… eres un excelente padre, hubiera deseado tener un padre como tu cuando era niño…

\- Tu serías una buena "madre" para Kenny.

\- ¡Hey! – exclamo Scott sonrojado.

Vincent guiño un ojo con una sonrisa a Scott quien solo bufo y desvió la mirada para continuar con su cigarrillo que cada vez se hacía más y más corto, veía como la ceniza caía hacía el sucio suelo de aquella terraza y como el humo ascendía hasta desaparecer.

\- Me gustas – susurro Scott, tal vez más para si mismo que para que Vincent lo escuchara, sin embargo… lo hizo – No sé como explicarlo… pero me gustas, es extraño ¿no?

\- No, no lo es – susurro ahora Vincent dejando caer el cigarrillo que se apago al tocar el suelo – porque de hecho tu también me gustas… te lo dije antes ¿no?

\- Más bien fue Kenny quien me lo dijo – rió Scott – es raro que tu hijo este tratando de hacer que tengas una cita conmigo mientras tu tratas de evitar tener una relación con cualquiera por temor que te aparten de él…

\- Algo tenía que sacar de mi, por algo es mi hijo ¿no?

\- Maldita genética – ambos rieron, Scott miro a Vincent – hubo otra cosa que me dijo Kenny esa noche…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dijo que… nunca te había visto tan feliz antes… ¿es cierto?

\- Bueno… Kenny es muy observador.

\- Entonces…

\- ¿Sabes? – suspiro acercándose a Scott y recostándose a su lado en la pared – creo que de vez en cuando es bueno arriesgarse en la vida.

Después de esas palabras, Vincent tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Scott y lo acerco ligeramente a él. Bajo la luz de la luna y el humo del moribundo cigarrillo que aun era sujetado por Scott entre sus dedos ambos se besaron y dieron inicio a aquella relación que traería alegría y tristeza por partes iguales a ambos.

 **Continuara…**

Un capitulo largo para compensar dos cosas :D

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

Sigo viva y no he olvidado este fic! de hecho me pegaría un tiro si lo abandonara cuando ya tengo escrito el final y cuando esta pareja de una de las que más cariño le tengo xD. Bien, como dije, este capitulo es medio largo para compensar la tardanza y que el siguiente capitulo sera una intermisión, la buena noticia de que sea una intermisión es que saldra antes y que posiblemente esta semana publique la intermisión y el capitulo que le sigue a la historia principal.

Cambiando de tema un poquito... ¿Ya han jugado el pizzeria simulator? x.x señor... esa cosa es imposible, es verdad que soy una manca en los juegos pero no logro pasar la segunda noche, es la primera vez que juego un FNaF en mi computadora y ayer en la madrugada que comencé a jugarlo pegue un grito que luego comence a matarme de la risa porque hasta mi perrita me veía raro. Pero bien... creo que esto es todo por hoy, gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto!


	9. Intermisión II

**Intermisión II**

En un caso normal, a esas alturas, ya hubiera pedido que arrestaran a Vincent Purple. Pero este no era una caso normal. Simplemente no lo era… habían muchas personas involucradas de diferentes formas y la única persona capaz de hablar de todas ellas era el hombre que se encontraba sentado frente suya.

\- Hablemos sobre otra persona – suspiro ella – ¿Qué hay de los empleados de la pizzería? ¿Cómo era su relación con el señor Purple?

\- Vincent se llevaba bien con los otros guardias – sonrío Scott – después de unos meses comenzó a llevarse bastante bien con Mike y Kevin, de vez en cuando los cinco nos reuníamos cuando la pizzería estaba cerrada. Incluso Kenny parecía sentirse cómodo junto con los demás guardias… especialmente con Fritz y Jeremy…

\- ¿Qué hay con los meseros?

\- Tenia sus pleitos con Amy de vez en cuando por entrar a la cocina… pero Frederick, Ben y Alex estaban bien con él…

\- ¿Qué hay de Lance Glover?

El nombre pareció activar una señal de alerta tanto en Scott como en la investigadora, ella se acerco un poco más a la mesa de interrogatorios. Scott había apartado la mirada hacía la mesa, la alegría con la que recordaba los momentos en la pizzería habían desaparecido por completo.

\- ¿Había algo en la relación de Glover con Purple? – pregunto.

\- Desde que Vincent comenzó a trabajar en la pizzería… Lance comenzó a actuar extraño conmigo… al principio no logre entender que sucedía, tuvo que pasar un tiempo antes de que entendiera que… Lance estaba interesado en mi… y… veía a Vincent como un obstáculo.

\- Se escucha interesante… ¿Puede contarme más?

\- Fue durante principios de invierno de ese año… en ese entonces Vincent y yo ya llevábamos casi un mes saliendo, nuestra relación aun no era formal… pero Vincent planeaba que lo fuera muy pronto… y Lance se entero de ello…

 **Continuara...**

Hola gente hermosa!

Como les dije, aquí esta la intermisión II :3 y como pueden ver los siguientes capítulos trataran de Golden y Vincent. Es posible que el siguiente capitulo este listo para este fin de semana pare compensar que este capitulo, al mismo tiempo los siguientes capítulos comenzaran a introducirnos un poco sobre lo que le sucederá a Kenny en un futuro no muy lejano.

Así que eso ha sido todo por hoy en este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto!


	10. Acosador

Golden Freddy era otro de los meseros disfrazados que trabajaban para Fazbear Entretaiment, a pesar de lo amargado que podía llegar a ser cuando se encontraba en su tiempo libre con sus compañeros de trabajo y los guardias era una persona completamente diferente con los niños, hasta todos habían logrado observar, Golden no se llevaba con nadie... bueno, tal vez su relación con Puppet y Golden Bonnie podría tomarse como amistad, pero ellos trabajaban en un establecimiento diferente casi al otro lado de la ciudad. En lo que respectaba a sus compañeros meseros y guardias de ese establecimiento, Golden no solía dirigirles la palabra a menos que fuera 100% necesario... a menos que fuera Scott.

\- Scott – le llamo Golden caminando hacia él extendiendo una bolsa de papel – te traje el libro que te comente el otro día para que puedas leerlo.

\- Oh, gracias Golden – sonrío Scott aceptando el paquete – tratare de leerlo cuando llegue a casa.

\- Claro.

Para todos era extraño el como el rubio cenizo tenía una relación más cercana a Scott, su jefe; que normalmente se mantenía encerrado en su oficina y solo salía de ahí para ir a su casa o para abrir los armarios en donde se encontraba el material extra que era necesario para toda la pizzería o que solo veían si tenían problemas y que se mantenía la mayor parte del día pegado a un teléfono (de hecho, los que más contacto tenían con Scott eran los guardias porque tenían que reportarle a él todo lo sucedido día a día), que con cualquiera de sus compañeros... ni siquiera con Freddy quien a veces era su compañero en el escenario.

Claro que cierto conejo de cabello lila tenía una teoría acerca de porque Golden era tan atento con Scott mientras que a los demás los trataba como si fueran basura.

\- Le gusta Scott – era lo que dijo una vez Bonnie cuando Freddy y Chica preguntaron sobre ello mientras él continuaba doblando servilletas, Foxy ya había escuchado la teoría de su novio y no le sorprendió que lo dijera de forma tan directa a sus compañeros – Es tan obvio que me impresiona que no lo hayan notado aun...

\- ¿De Scott? – pregunto sorprendido Freddy – Bon... sin ofender tus teorías, pero hasta donde yo sé, Golden sale con esa tipa que da miedo del otro restaurante...

\- ¿Puppet? – Freddy asintió – no... tengo entendido que solo son amigos de la infancia o algo por el estilo, Golden no tiene ninguna relación conocida hasta el momento.

\- ¿Cómo logras enterarte de la vida de todos? – pregunto ahora Chica curiosa de como su hermano mayor lograba conseguir toda la información, a veces le daba miedo.

\- Tengo mis métodos – sonrió – pero bien... si les soy sincero, no me gusta para nada la pareja de Scott y Lance.

\- Creo que nadie te pregunto si te gustaba – susurro Freddy sonriendo de lado ante el comentario de Bonnie.

\- Lo sé... pero simplemente no creo que hagan buena pareja.

Y Bonnie tenía razón. Fue cuando la uva con patas se unió al equipo de guardias de seguridad del restaurante cuando todos entendieron a que se refería Bonnie acerca de la pareja entre Golden y Scott, el comportamiento de Scott con Golden era puramente profesional, no hablaban uno con el otro a menos que fuera completamente necesario, incluso Golden buscaba excusas para acercarse a Scott, las cuales muchas veces parecían no agradarle a Scott incluso llegando a ordenarle a Golden que regresara al trabajo.

Con Vincent era diferente, aunque al principio ambos parecían llevarse mal su relación llego a evolucionar hasta ese momento en donde se les veía como una pareja casada de ya unos años. Eso tomando en cuenta que Bonnie conocía a Vincent desde hacía menos de medio año y a Golden de varios años atrás. Aunque el rubio no parecía rendirse acerca de Scott.

\- Scott, se acabaron los desechables – indico Golden entrando a la oficina de su jefe sin tocar.

\- Oh... gracias, iré en un momento – indico sonriendo mientras continuaba con la llamada que en ese momento estaba atendiendo.

\- Claro – luego de decir eso estaba a punto de retirarse cuando se encontró con el guardia que menos quería ver, Vincent Purple – ¿Buscas algo?

\- A Scott, MI novio, por supuesto, ¿Por qué más vendría todo el camino hacía su oficina? – respondió molesto – Tu deberías regresar al trabajo, ricitos de oro.

\- Púdrete berenjena, no eres mi jefe para decirme que hacer.

\- Pues no me cuestiones.

\- Hago lo que quiero.

Y si, esos dos no se llevaban bien desde que se conocieron, su relación solo empeoró después de la noche en la que Scott y Vincent comenzaron a ser pareja. Justo en el momento en el que ambos hombres parecían a punto de comenzar una pelea Scott salió de su oficina y se encontró con ese par.

\- Puedo saber ¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos fuera de mi oficina? – pregunto molesto.

\- Los desechables – respondió rápidamente Golden – Iba de camino al almacén cuando me encontré con Purple.

\- Yo solo venía a decirte que iba a buscar a Kenny temprano, parece que su maestra quiere hablar conmigo sobre un asunto...

\- Bien – suspiro – Primero: Golden, dile a Bonnie que me ayude con los desechables, necesito que tu te quedes en el salón principal atendiendo a los clientes. Segundo: Vincent, tomate el resto del día libre, solo asegúrate de avisarle a quien hace guardia contigo de que te ausentaras el resto de la tarde. Y tercero: No es la primera vez que los veo a ambos a punto de pelear... no digo que se lleven bien, pero al menos agradecería no tener que vigilarlos como si fuera su maldita maestra de párvulos, así que compórtense como los adultos que son.

\- Bien – gruño Vincent.

\- Entiendo – suspiro Golden – regresare al trabajo.

\- Yo ire por Kenny – se acercó a besar rápidamente a Scott, cosa que enfureció a Golden por un breve momento – ¿Llegaras al departamento más tarde?

\- Claro... Luego me dices que te dijo la maestra de Kenny.

\- A sus órdenes mamá-Phone.

\- Largo – gruño sonrojado, odiaba ese apodo.

A pesar de que Golden se había alejado ya de la pareja aun llego a escuchar lo último de su conversación... no podía evitar sentir celos de esa Berenjena con Patas que había logrado quitarle el amor de su jefe. Camino hacía el conejo guitarrista que se encontraba atendiendo una mesa cerca de la Pirate Cove.

\- Scott quiere que vayas con él a buscar los desechables – le indico en voz baja cuando el conejo ya se había alejado un poco de la mesa – yo me ocupo de esto...

\- Claro... gracias, Golden – agradeció un poco confundido por lo molesto que su compañero se veía – ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Nada que te deba importar, apresúrate.

\- Si, voy...

Corrió hacía donde se encontraba el armario donde guardaban todo, este se encontraba abierto y Scott adentro de este buscando con la casi inexistente luz de aquel armario lo que necesitaban. Bonnie muchas veces había pensado que ese armario era indicado para esconderse y hacer "cosas" con su pareja, de hecho, no había sido el único que lo había pensado en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando ahí... razón por la cual Scott era el único que tenía una copia de la llave.

\- ¿Por qué me mandaste a llamar a mí y no dejaste que Golden te ayudara con los desechables? – pregunto cuando ya estuvo cerca de Scott.

\- Ah... Bonnie – saludo Scott bajando una caja – creo que solo... a veces me enferma un poco la insistencia de Golden de estar conmigo, últimamente busca excusas para estar cerca y que estemos a solas... se vuelve incomodo a veces.

\- ¿Últimamente? Él siempre ha sido así...

\- ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta...

\- Tal vez se ha vuelto molesto porque ahora tienes pareja.

\- No veo como una cosa se puede relacionar con la otra – Scott paso la caja a Bonnie quien la dejo en la mesa que se encontraba en el armario mientras Scott bajaba la escalera nuevamente – ¿Estás seguro que Golden siempre ha sido así?

\- Scott... creo que soy la persona más observadora en toda esta pizzería – dijo el conejo cruzándose de brazos – Si te digo que Golden siempre ha sido un acosador es porque siempre ha sido una especie de acosador... además, lo siento Phone, pero no destacas en lo que se refiere a este tipo de cosas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Hasta hace casi un mes tratabas de convencerte que lo que sentías por Vincent no era amor... y ahora ustedes se comportan como un matrimonio, incluso tú mismo has dicho que Kenny es como un hijo para ti.

\- Quizás tengas razón... pero no entiendo porque Golden se comporta así conmigo...

\- ¡Scott!

El grito de Mike hizo que Bonnie no pudiera responder a la pregunta de su jefe, ambos se giraron encontrando a Mike en la puerta de la bodega.

\- Hay un niño llorando en el pasillo de los baños, parece que sus padres lo dejaron olvidado... Lo deje con Jeremy ¿Quieres que lo lleve a tu oficina para llamar a la policía?

\- Eh... si, claro... yo...

\- Piensa en lo que te dije mientras te encargas de ese pequeño – indico Bonnie tomando la caja – yo tengo que llevar esto a la cocina y regresar al trabajo.

\- Si, gracias Bonnie...

\- Yo iré por el niño – indico Mike – Regreso.

\- Claro...

Ambos se fueron dejando a Scott solo, él cerró la bodega con llave como siempre y camino de nuevo hacía la oficina del personal. No era la primera vez que unos padres dejaban a uno de sus hijos olvidados en el establecimiento... se sorprenderían de las veces que eso había sucedido. Pero en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para estar pensando en padres distraídos que se olvidaban de su propio hijo por estar pensando en otras cosas, comenzaba la época de vacaciones de los niños y eso se haría más frecuente.

En esos momentos aun tenía en mente las palabras de Bonnie... ¿En serio no se había dado cuenta de algo tan evidente hasta esos momentos? A pesar de que siempre había notado que Golden solía buscarlo demasiado seguido en sus tiempos libres o que buscaba cualquier excusa para hablar con él nunca lo había visto como acoso, no le molestaba para nada... no hasta que comenzó a salir con Vincent, y cabe destacar que su actual pareja también podría considerarse un acosador a veces.

\- No lo entiendo – suspiro tomando asiento en su nada cómoda silla – ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado en todo este tiempo para que me fijara en esto?

\- Scott – la voz de Jeremy le saco de sus pensamientos – disculpa... Tenemos un pequeño perdido por aquí.

\- Oh, si – sonrío cálidamente al pequeño – hola, siéntate aquí, yo me encargo de encontrar a tus padres ¿esta bien?

El pequeño solo asintió. Por el momento tenia que tener la mente en el trabajo, al menos eso lo distraería un poco de su vida personal por el momento, después del trabajo visitaría a Vincent y Kenny en su apartamento, cenarían juntos como lo habían estado haciendo todos los miércoles y viernes desde hacía un tiempo y posiblemente se quedaría a dormir ahí en la misma habitación que Vincent... tendría tiempo de pensar en lo de Golden otro día. Tal vez ni siquiera debía darle importancia...

Estaba equivocado.

 **Continuara...**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

Como había prometido aquí está el siguiente capítulo para compensar lo corto que fue el Cap anterior :3

supuestamente este capitulo debió ser publicado ayer... pero al parecer tenía tanto sueño que solo lo copie y se me olvido publicarlo :) igual no tengo mucho que decir. La próxima semana tratare de subir el siguiente capítulo y el especial de navidad. Sino logro terminar el siguiente capítulo (lo cual seria mucha pereza de mi parte porque ya esta a la mitad) entonces solo subiré el especial... Pero lo dudo...

Y eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto!


	11. Confianza

**Confianza**

Vincent era el tipo de padre que si le hacías algo a su pequeño hijo este se convertía en un asesino a sangre fría. Tal vez no literalmente… pero Scott descubrió lo lejos que podía llegar Vincent después de que este le contara sobre lo que le habían comentado en la escuela, siendo que Kenny había estado dejando las tareas y como cada mañana desde hacía una semana habían encontrado que su casillero y escritorio estaban llenos de frases discriminatorias, más que nada homofóbicas.

El asunto era grave, incluso Scott estaba molesto cuando Vincent se lo comentó en el momento que le pregunto al entrar al departamento, pero después de un momento se dio cuenta que Vincent podía llegar a exagerar un poco cuando estaba preocupado.

\- ¿Podrías calmarte? – suspiro Scott dejando la cacerola a un lado - la escuela esta al tanto de lo que sucede, ya están tomando medidas sobre el asunto…

\- No confío en la escuela, simplemente le darán una advertencia al pequeño mocoso que esta acosando a Kenny y las cosas serán peores – Scott sabía que algo de cierto tenia lo que decía Vincent – Tenemos que hacer algo… tal vez si cambiamos de escuela a Kenny.

\- No creo que encuentres una escuela que lo acepte a estas alturas del año… sin mencionar que afectara su desempeño académico.

\- ¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo! – exclamo Vincent dejándose caer sobre el sofá – No puedo dejar que un mocoso estúpido este haciendo esto a mi pequeño…

\- En serio eres un padre sobreprotector – rió Scott sentándose al lado de Vincent – todo estará bien… pero tienes que hablar con Kenny sobre la situación, él debe de entender que puede confiar en ti.

\- ¿No puedes hablar tu con él? – pregunto recostándose en el regazo de Scott – él confía más en ti que en mi…

\- Tu eres su padre.

\- Y ahora tu su "madre".

Scott simplemente suspiro y sonrío. Por mucho que Vincent le dijera eso y que incluso el mismo Kenny lo hiciera, seguía sin aceptarlo… bueno, tal vez aceptarlo no era la palabra que buscaba, más bien era raro que le vieran como una figura materna cuando desde que comenzó a trabajar en aquella pizzería pensó que nunca tendría hijos.

\- Levántate, la cena esta casi lista – dijo cambiando de tema y volviendo a ponerse de pie – Ve por Kenny y, de paso, podrías tratar de hablar con él.

\- Bien… lo intentare, pero no digas que no te advertí que no hablara conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de eso?

\- Él… a él nunca le ha gustado preocuparme demasiado – sonrío antes de caminar hacía el pasillo.

Aquel comentario le pareció curioso. Ya había comprobado que Kenny era mucho más maduro que un niño de su edad, había tenido que cuidar de su padre tanto como Vincent cuidaba de él, preparando el desayuno y a veces el almuerzo de su padre día tras día, hablando con Scott directamente sobre su relación con su padre o muchas otras cosas acerca de ese niño.

Claro, un niño, Kendall Purple continuaba siendo un niño, tenía esas reacciones infantiles que cualquier niño tendría hacía su comida favorita y esos temores a monstruos inexistentes que según la mente del pequeño se escondían en la oscuridad, muchas veces le había encontrado sentado abrazando sus rodillas durante la noche llorando a un lado de su cama por la misma pesadilla que desde hacía años (según Vincent) le había atormentado al pequeño.

Soltó un suspiro mientras pensaba en el cariño que le había tomado al pequeño Kenny en ese corto tiempo y terminaba de servir la cena en la mesa del comedor que comúnmente se encontraba llena de gruesos libros, papeles, el computador portátil y un Vincent dormido después de pasar un fin de semana sin pegar el ojo pero que ahora se encontraba libre para albergar tres platos vacíos y una cacerola con la cena caliente.

\- ¡Te lo dije! – grito Vincent caminando hacía el comedor, Kenny se le había adelantado y corrido hacía Scott para esconderse atrás de él – no me dijo nada…

\- Kenny… si tienes problemas en la escuela puedes decirnos – indico Scott mirando al menor.

\- No es nada importante – susurro – solo unos niños que me molestan…

\- ¿Te han golpeado? – pregunto Vincent, Kenny negó con la cabeza – Más les vale que sea así… Porque si llegan a hacerte algo lo lamentaran por toda su vida.

\- Vincent – regaño Scott mirando a su novio, se giro a Kenny – Kenny… solo queremos que sepas que puedes confiar en nosotros, no importa que suceda, estamos aquí para apoyarte.

Kenny bajo la mirada después de asentir. Justo en ese momento entro un mensaje al móvil de Vincent.

\- Maldita sea – gruño – olvide que tengo que enviar, regreso en seguida, iré a hacerlo a la habitación.

\- Que oportuno – suspiro Scott con sarcasmo mientras veía como Vincent se alejaba.

\- Papá no es muy bueno actuando – susurro Kenny mientras ayudaba a Scott a poner la mesa – Pero sé que lo hace porque esta preocupado… Pero en serio no es nada grave, son solo unos niños que me molestan porque ahora tengo dos papás, antes lo hacían porque no tenia mamá, cuando se enteraron que mi papá salía con un hombre comenzaron a escribir cosas en mi escritorio.

\- Kenny, eso es grave. No debes ocultarnos cosas como esta… ¿Desde hace cuanto pasa esto?

\- Desde que llegamos a la ciudad…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no le habías dicho nada a Vincent?

\- Porque no quería preocuparlo, no es la primera vez que sucede… en todas las escuelas que he estado siempre hay un niño que me molesta por algo...

\- Kenny… los niños pueden ser muy crueles a veces – susurro Scott – sé lo que digo, he trabajado en una pizzería infantil por varios años, pero para eso estamos nosotros… podemos protegerte, y aunque esos niños hayan iniciado… dejando frases hirientes en tus cosas o insultos, esto solo va a empeorar con el tiempo sino hacemos algo, así que… por favor, cuando algo como esto vuelva a suceder tienes que decirnos de inmediato ¿entiendes?

\- No quiero preocuparte a ti o a papá, Scott…

\- Nos preocupa que algo llegue a sucederte…

\- Lo siento…

\- No tienes que disculparte, sabes que te queremos y por eso nos preocupamos por ti…

\- Gracias… Scott…

Después de decir eso, Kenny se lanzó a abrazar a Scott quien casi deja caer los platos que tenía en sus manos, solto un suspiro y dejo lo que tenia en las manos en la mesa y se puso de rodillas para devolver el abrazo al pequeño. Mientras tanto, Vincent observaba la escena desde atrás de la puerta del pasillo con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Miro a Foxy por encima de sus gafas mientras bajaba el teléfono con el que estaba jugando y se quitaba uno de sus audífonos. Ese día habían terminado de trabajar un poco antes por un incidente que había sucedido (la cocina se había quemado otra vez por una falla en el horno y tuvieron que cerrar luego que los bomberos llegaran, el único que se había quedado en la pizzería fue Scott llenando la papelería), así que ellos habían ido a su departamento para descansar.

Bonnie había sido el primero en darse una ducha, luego se había puesto algo de ropa cómoda y ahora se encontraba en el sofá de la sala jugando algo en su móvil mientras Foxy se secaba el cabello en el sofá que estaba cerca suya, todo bien, hasta que su novio había hecho un comentario un poco fuera de lugar.

\- ¿Qué dije ahora? – pregunto notando como Bonnie le miraba con aquella mirada que decía "repítelo y eres zorro muerto".

\- ¡No puedo creer que incluso lo preguntes! – exclamo un poco sonrojado – ¡Sabes que está mal desde cualquier perspectiva que lo veas!

\- Ok… acepto que es una estupidez, pero tampoco puedes negar que tengo razón al decir que es un caso especial y por eso es "normal" que eso suceda…

\- NO es normal y NO debería suceder.

El tema era simple, de alguna forma, Scott había comentado con Bonnie sobre el acoso que sufría Kenny en la escuela porque él y Vincent estaba saliendo, Bonnie lo había comentado con Foxy mientras iban de camino al departamento y, aunque durante el camino no hubieron comentarios del pelirrojo, ahora que se encontraban solos en su departamento si había comentado algo relacionado al caso.

Foxy soltó un suspiro sentándose al lado de su novio en el sofá, Bonnie abrazaba sus piernas y una almohada, había dejado su celular a un lado y parecía no querer ver a Foxy.

\- Bonnie… ¿Recuerdas cuando estabas en la secundaria?

\- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

\- Solo responde a la pregunta.

\- Si…

\- ¿Recuerdas cómo te trataban tus compañeros de clase porque ser gay?

\- Si, eran una pesadilla… todos los días encontraba mensajes insultantes en mi casillero y escritorio, me llamaban marica, hueco y otras cosas similares… Pero, ¿A qué viene todo eso?

\- Al hecho de que la homofobia no ha desaparecido y que los padres de estos niños que molestan a Kenny pueden que sean esos mismos adolescentes que te molestaban a ti o a mi en la escuela secundaria y que les enseñaron a sus hijos que las familias se conforman únicamente de papá, mamá e hijos y que toda familia que sea diferente, como un padre o madre soltero, tener dos mamás o dos papás es una atrocidad ¿No habías pensando en eso?

Hubo un silencio, Bonnie se había abrazado aun más a la almohada que sostenía en sus brazos y ocultaba su rostro en ella, miro de reojo a Foxy antes de responder.

\- No…

\- Sin mencionar que vivimos en una ciudad pequeña en la que se siguen creyendo leyendas urbanas tan tontas como los fantasmas de los niños desaparecidos de la pizzería Freddy's Fazbear Pizza y la maldición de los guardias de seguridad… ¿Crees que personas con una mentalidad tan cerrada como para creer en tontas supersticiones aceptaran que una pareja gay crie a un niño de la edad de Kenny?

\- No – suspiro Bonnie rindiéndose al fin y recostándose en el hombro de Foxy – Pero… No es justo que Kenny tenga que pasar por algo así, es un niño muy tierno… no merece que le hagan ese tipo de cosas.

\- Nadie lo merece… pero la humanidad no cambiara de un día para otro… y los niños pueden ser muy crueles sin que ellos lo noten.

\- Lo sé – suspiro tomando su celular para volver a su juego, ahora acurrucado al lado de Foxy – por cierto… comienza a preocuparme la actitud de Golden para con Scott y Vincent.

\- ¿La actitud de Lance? ¿No siempre ha sido así de… Lance?

Para quienes no pasaban tanto tiempo yendo de la oficina de Scott a la cocina y a las mesas tal vez no era algo que fuera tan fácil de notar, incluso a él le pareció que Golden solo se comportaba como él mismo sin importarle tanto el hecho de que Vincent y Scott estuvieran saliendo, pero después de que Scott le mencionara que Golden comenzaba a ser asfixiante había comenzado a notar ciertos cambios en la conducta de este.

Ahora no era solo un acosador, no solo se la pasaba observando a Scott en todo momento y todo lo que hacía, no solo buscaba cualquier excusa para hablar con él… ¡Había llevado todo eso a un nuevo nivel de acoso! Ya Bonnie ni siquiera se sorprendería de que un día encontrara a Golden en el baño de empleados con alguna pertenencia de Scott haciendo… cosas…

\- Comienza a darme miedo, la obsesión de Lance por Scott ha llegado a un nuevo nivel, es como si estuviera más obsesionado con Scott que antes de que Vincent apareciera, lo peor es que solo puedo advertir a Scott de lo que esta sucediendo y, siendo Scott tan Scott, es posible que ni siquiera lo note hasta que sea tarde.

\- Estas hablando como si creyeras que Golden es capaz de cometer un asesinato.

\- Bueno… digamos que Fazbear Entretaiment no es una empresa que se caracteriza por investigar a sus empleados a fondo.

\- Con lo que pagan es milagroso que tengan personas trabajando para ellos.

\- Solo espero que un día no encontremos a Scott dentro de un traje de animatronics como dice la leyenda.

Hubo silencio luego de la conversación, a pesar de que Foxy no era muy amigo de Golden tal vez pudiera tratar de conversar con este para que se diera cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo comenzaba a ser aterrador e incómodo, no esperaba que le escuchara, pero al menos podía convencerse de que Golden estaba tan mal de la cabeza como para cometer un asesinato o no.

\- ¡Maldito conejo! – y el grito de Bonnie junto a un celular volando hacía el suelo hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué estabas jugando? – pregunto mientras veía como el celular aterrizaba afortunadamente sobre un cojín sin sufrir daños.

\- Eh… un juego.

El pelirrojo solo giro los ojos recogiendo el celular de su novio y observando la pantalla de inicio del juego, soltó un suspiro esperando a que su novio no tuviera otro episodio de sonambulismo y se parase aterrado frente a la puerta creyendo que había algo al otro lado de esta esperando para matarlo. Estúpidos juegos de terror.

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

Aquí un nuevo capitulo para el fic y si... este capitulo es más o menos de relleno, primero que nada porque queria meter algo de Fonni desde hace bastante tiempo y ya tenia planeada la escena entre Kenny y Scott, además de que tenia ganas de meter algunas referencias al juego original xD, y por si alguien alguna vez se ha preguntado porque Bonnie y Scott se llevan bien en mis fics es por la nota de Scott Crawton en donde confiesa que Bonnie es al animatronico que encuentra más aterrador.

No sé... mi yo malvado me pide que haga que ustedes se encariñen con Kenny mientras demuestro el cariño que Scott le tiene al pequeño niño antes de destrozar sus corazones, claro, a diferencia de otros fics míos, estan advertidos que van a sufrir... así que puede que el sufrimiento sea menor.

Y esto es todo por hoy, posiblemente más tarde suba el especial de navidad, así que espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto!


	12. Especial de Navidad

Hola gente!

Como ya es tradición, aquí traigo el especial de navidad de este año :D, en un principio pensé en hacer dos especiales, uno en mi universo alternativo de "The Hidden Story" ((Para quienes no lo conozcan, es un universo alternativo basado en otro fic mío y que utilice para los especiales de navidad y halloween en "Nada es imposible" y "El final es el inicio")) y el segundo iba a ser este... pero al final decidí solo sacar este :3 porque si.

Quiero agregar que el especial esta relacionado directamente con la historia del fic, así que hay un pequeño spoiler (que ya no es spoiler porque lo he dicho miles de veces y creo que ya todos saben que sucedera) al final, sin más que decir, espero que les guste el especial, felices fiestas a todos y nos leemos pronto!

 **Especial de Navidad: Blindness**

El olor a quemado inundaba toda la sala, mientras una uva con patas corría a la cocina esperando a que aun pudiera rescatar algo de lo que había preparado para la cena un pequeño castaño marcaba el teléfono de una pizzería para tener algo que comer esa noche… Aun seguía cuestionándose a si mismo como había aceptado que su padre, quien quemaba el cereal con leche sin razón aparente, tratara de cocinar la cena de esa noche.

\- ¡Cuelga ese teléfono, Kendall Purple! – grito su padre desde la cocina, el pequeño obedeció dejando el teléfono a un lado y observando como su padre regresaba al comedor con una bandeja que tenia un trozo de carbón que antes había sido un ave – No esta tan quemado – la expresión de Kenny lo decía todo – esta bien… pide la pizza.

\- ¿Por qué no aceptaste que Scott y yo hiciéramos la cena? – volvió a preguntar.

\- Quería darle una sorpresa – suspiro – aunque… parece que soy un asco en la cocina.

\- Eso todos lo sabemos – susurro el menor recibiendo una mirada asesina de su padre – Siempre me dices que no te gusta que mienta…

\- Cuando se trata de una mentira piadosa acerca de la cocina de tu padre es diferente…

\- Los adultos son complicados.

\- No tienes ni idea – suspiro Vincent – ¿Alguna sugerencia de como salvar la cena de navidad?

\- ¿Pedimos comida como todos los años?

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Vincent era que era un asco en la cocina, lo había sido desde antes de que Kenny naciera y lo seguiría siendo hasta el día de su muerte. Era casi una tradición para ellos dos el pedir algo de comer para la cena de navidad para luego sentarse a ver películas hasta que uno de ellos, normalmente Kenny, se quedara dormido. Así había sido siempre… pero ese año había algo diferente.

Vincent nunca había tenido pareja, todos los años pasaba la noche de navidad al lado de su hijo, abrían sus regalos, algún juguete para Kenny y algo que Kenny le compraba a su padre con ayuda de sus ahorros de todo el año junto con una tarjeta que este mismo hizo. Pero ese año había un elemento que se unía, Scott Phone. Razón principal por la cual Vincent quizo que ese año fuera diferente, tenia planeado preparar algo para la cena así sorprendiendo a su pareja quien pasaría la noche con ellos… pero no había salido como planeaba.

\- Papá, la puerta – indico Kenny mientras hacía el pedido en línea a un restaurante de comida rápida, pues le era más fácil pedir comida de esa forma que llamar al lugar.

\- Maldición, debe ser Scott.

\- Vocabulario – regaño Kenny mirando a su padre.

\- Lo siento – se disculpo dejando el delantal rosa sobre el sofá y corriendo hacía la puerta, se giro hacía Kenny – ¿Qué tal me veo?

\- Tienes harina en el pelo.

\- Gracias por no decirme antes – suspiro – bien… aquí vamos…

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, Scott se encontraba parado ahí mismo con una bolsa de tela bastante grande, cosa que sorprendio a Vincent en primer momento.

\- Hey, Scotty… Llegas temprano – saludo.

\- Y tu pareces postre de pastelería – se burlo limpiando un poco la harina del cabello de su novio – ¿Trataste de incendiar la cocina de nuevo?

\- Muchos lo llaman cocinar de hecho…

\- Hola Scott – saludo Kenny sin dejar la computadora.

\- Hola Kenny ¿Algún daño para reportar? – pregunto con una sonrisa, este simplemente señalo el ave carbonizada que se encontraba aun sobre la mesa – díganme por favor que eso es solo un trozo de carbón con forma de pollo y no lo que creo…

\- Es lo que crees – respondieron ambos Purple al mismo tiempo.

\- Vincent… Eres un caso perdido.

\- Lo sabe – dijo Kenny.

\- Lo sé – secundo Vincent.

\- ¿Qué traes en la bolsa, Scott? – pregunto curioso Kenny dejando la computadora a un lado.

\- Oh… ¿esto? – sonrío el chico del teléfono dejando la bolsa sobre la mesa – como supuse que Vincent iba a quemar la cena o algo parecido… decidí traer algo por mi propia cuenta, espero que les guste.

Al momento en el que decía aquello sacaba algunos trastes plásticos con tapadera que contenían diferentes alimentos. El menú era simple: Lomo relleno en salsa de ciruela, puré de papas y una ensalada, al parecer también había llevado un pastel de chocolate para el postre. Cabe destacar que tanto padre como hijo se quedaron con los ojos abiertos al ver lo que Scott traía, sin mencionar que aquello parecía tan delicioso que tenían la boca hecha agua.

\- Solo deberíamos calentarlo en el horno por unos 30 minutos tal vez – aconsejo Scott sonriendo mientras veía las caras de felicidad.

\- ¡Yo me encargo! – salto Kenny corriendo hacía la cocina, dejando a su padre y Scott solos en el comedor.

\- ¿Tu hiciste todo esto? – pregunto Vincent sorprendido.

\- Bueno… tuve un poco de tiempo libre hoy…

\- No tenias que… yo te invite y, aunque te lo agradezco porque solucionaste el desastre que cause tratando de cocinar, era yo quien quería darte una sorpresa… Veo que me salvaste _de nuevo_.

\- Era lo mínimo que podía hacer… Siempre paso las fiestas solo en casa, ya sabes… sentado frente al televisor viendo alguna película mientras bebo ponche hasta quedarme dormido y esperar al día siguiente para volver a la rutina del día al día… Esto de… pasar las fiestas en familia es nuevo para mi, ni siquiera cuando vivía con mis padres hacíamos nada similar, podrías decir incluso que nunca tuve una familia real… al menos no hasta ahora que los conocí– sonrío mirando a Vincent – creo que… podrías decir que esto es como un sueño hecho realidad.

\- Tonto – río Vincent tomando entre sus manos el rostro de Scott – te lo dije… eres parte de la familia ahora y, de ahora en adelante, siempre estaremos juntos en estas fiestas.

\- Si…

Ambos se acercaron uno al otro para unir sus labios en un beso, justo en ese instante escucharon una risa proveniente de la habitación continua, ahí se encontraba Kenny con una sonrisa que los observaba. Antes de que cualquier de los adultos pudiera decir algo, el pequeño señalo algo que colgaba sobre la cabeza de ambos adultos, una ramita de muérdago. Ambos rieron llamando al pequeño para que se acercara a ellos, cosa que Kenny obedeció corriendo hacía ellos y saltando a los brazos de su padre quien lo alzo en brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla seguido por Scott.

\- ¡Cierto! Casi lo olvidaba – recordó Scott sacando otra cosa de la gran bolsa que traía, esta vez un regalo amarillo con el moño morado – Feliz navidad, Kenny.

\- ¡Gracias, Scott! – exclamo alegre el niño tomando el regalo – ¡papá! ¿Puedo abrirlo?

\- No lo sé… creo que deberías esperar a después de la cena al menos…

\- Vamos, déjalo – alentó Scott.

\- Bien, anda – suspiro bajando de nuevo al pequeño.

Kenny corrió inmediatamente hacía el sofá para abrir el regalo, primero deshaciéndose de la moña y luego rompiendo el envoltorio amarillo hasta deshacerse de este y tener el contenido de este en sus manos; Un pequeño oso amarillo de peluche con un sombrero de copa y pajarita morados, de pequeños ojos de botón negro. Una radiante sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Kenny en ese momento.

\- ¡Gracias, Scott! Me encanta – exclamo corriendo hacía Scott con el peluche en manos para abrazar al mayor – Es el mejor regalo…

\- Me alegra que te haya gustado – sonrío Scott alzando al pequeño.

\- Gracias – repitió en un susurro para que solo Scott le escuchara – mamá…

Los ojos de Scott se llenaron de lágrimas en ese momento.

Y fue ahí cuando despertó. Otra vez había tenido ese sueño, el recuerdo de las navidades pasadas, las primeras y ultimas que había pasado al lado de Vincent y Kenny. Se puso de pie tratando de espirarse, dormir en el sofá de un hospital no era lo mejor para la espalda, camino hacía la camilla donde se encontraba Kenny conectado a un respirador, su cabeza estaba cubierta por unas vendas, el único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación eran los que las maquinas a las que el pequeño se encontraba conectado producían. Scott tomo la mano del pequeño con cariño y volvió a llorar…

\- Hoy es el día – susurro Scott – Lo siento Kenny…

En la mesa que se encontraba al lado de la cama, además de unas flores que habían sido enviadas por los trabajadores de la pizzería, se encontraba un pequeño oso amarillo, con un sombrero de copa y pajarita morada con pequeños ojos negros de botón que observaba todo.

 **FIN?**


End file.
